Assassin's Heart
by Marina-ondine
Summary: Bella, is the world's deadliest vampire. After bieng framed for a crime she didn't commit, she has left her father Aro before his army could kill her...500 years later Bella is at last brave enough to face the world again, she can't trust anyone not even herself but what will happen when she meets a certain family with topaz coloured eyes. RATED T BECAUSE OF SWEARING.
1. Prologue

**My second fan fic please review and check out my first fan fic "the after life" by marina-ondine.**

Prologue: Oh god, they're going to catch me; I'm a warrior i shouldn't be running as far as i knew I'm the most dangerous vampire on earth, but i must run the whole army is coming after me, but while i was thinking i failed to recognise the path i was on and before i knew it i was on the edge of the crumbling cliff i used to play on as a child. They were there, behind me the whole army readied for my father to give the order. What the fuck should i do?  
"Ah Bella my sweet, you are truly my favourite but what you have done is unfortunately unforgivable" Father said in his hushed tone.  
"You have no proof, my father; you know damn well who has framed for this crime and all due to the fact i would not mate with Felix" i shouted towards the Volturi guard, staring Aro in the eye before I jumped off the cliff, into the merciless Atlantic ocean below.  
Goodbye father...


	2. First impressions suck

Bella's POV: I'm a disgusting experiment, well that's what I've always told myself. Creating by the Volturi from a test tube I have no idea who the identity of my biological mother but the identity of my dad; I knew. I'm the Volturi's experimental weapon against large coven's who get in their way. I'm called project Viola. My only friend on the inside of this prison gave me the name Bella. I don't know why perhaps I reminded him of a friend. I've not seen sunlight, felt the grass or smelt the fresh air. Constantly stuck in this cell is a bummer. I've had to learn english from TV and according to my friend it's atrocious grammar. I'm not sure of my power, all I know is that I'm half vampire and half werewolf. And all I want to do is escape but I'd never get far, although my scent is nearly untraceable my master's command Demetri who'd find me almost in an instant. I wanted to find my vampire father, the key to my freedom... I had to find Carlisle Cullen.  
Aro's POV: As I sat on my throne, trapped in the marble room full of screaming humans. I couldn't help but think of my little project viola downstairs. Eighteen years old and hasn't shown signs of growth since her sixteenth birthday. She seemed to be incredibly powerful, more so then my darling twins Jane and Alec. It's time.  
"Caius, brother I think it is time our pet should be tested" I whispered over my shoulder to the stern expression of my brother.  
"I agree, we need to test how powerful it is" He whispered "But what if it gets out of control? " He growled, still untrustworthy of her werewolf heritage.  
"We'll mearly lock her up again, she cannot escape her master's, she is as loyal as a puppy" I laughed, almost cackling. "And If we lose her our Demetri shall find her easily"  
Letting the wolf out of the cage was the first part of my plan.


	3. 60 years of convincing gone

**(Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story XD But i need some advice as whether the volturi find out about bella and hunt her down or should an old enemy, felix, inflict his revenge on edward...tell me what you think in a review or message)**

Chapter 2: Edward's point of view: "Hello" she almost whispered as she walked into the doorway, she was dressed in what looked like an tudor styled dress, her beautiful face was dusted with dirt, her full lips were still stained crimson red from her last kill. She was obviously vegetarian, because of the warm amber of her eyes, and she obviously didn't care much for her looks...but she was breathtaking; i couldn't help but gasp, she looked at me with a slight smile. Suddenly Carlisle dropped his wine glass and ran into the corner posing ready for an attack i instinctively read his mind:  
"**Oh god what is she doing here? alive? Bella swan the volturi's prized assassin!**" Carlisle panicked in his mind.  
I've heard of this girl, the queen of assassins, the girl presumed dead and the girl who murdered Didyme, marcus's mate, how did she survive Aro's vendetta.  
I acted instantly, i rushed across the room and grabbed her throat, world's deadliest vampire my ass. She didn't struggle, she merely looked into my eyes almost desiring the contact. But suddenly red sparks lit up her eyes and then I was suddenly thrown into the huge window of the Denali's living room and landed on the snow carpet outside, shit she is good. As i rushed back in all i could do was watch as my family lunged for her one at a time. First Jasper ran at her grabbing for her arm but she saw it coming, grabbed his arm instead throwing him into an advancing Rosalie knocking them both into the wall completely destoying it, then Emmett bulldozed into her but she kept her own and instead of submitting to his huge strength she flipped him over shoulder and into Alice cracking the oak floorboards and smashing the glass table. Finally Carlisle and Esme attacked as a team but she merely stepped out of the way letting them run into each other and then she started walking towards me and the Denali's. I couldn't move, i wanted to protect my family but for some reason i couldn't bring myself to hurt her. But instead of attacking me she walked towards Eleazar.  
" Sorry, i don't think i can stay, sorry about the damage send me the bill i'm going home" she then hopped over the shards of broken glass and disapeared into the forrest towards the villiage...shit i see where she got her reputation from. All I could now hear were the Denali's thoughts of rage.  
"**60 years of covincing gone down the drain" **Tanya almost shouted from her mind, giving me a stare.  
"** I can't believe they just did that, maybe it was too early for her" **Carmen whispered within her mind, she looked saddened by the outcome of today.  
Eleazar spoke first "Carlisle, I don't think you understand what you have done and how long with have prepared for this day" his face was creased with disapointment.  
" We were defending ourselves from someone incredibly dangerous, as she just proved" Carlisle spat back, i've never seen Carlisle this angry "You have heard what she did to Didyme, ripping her head off and flaunting it on top off the volturi castle" pulling Esme into his arms trying to calm down.  
" She has proved to us that she was framed, and has not come out of her territory for more then 60 years, it's going to take even longer then that to get her out again" Irina sobbed " She is a good friend and she'll probably move again soon thinking her secret has been compromised"  
Carlisle asked "How do know she wasn't lyi..." Alice interupted him with a vision.  
" Bella was framed, i see her happy soon with..." she looked at me, i suddenly saw her vision of me and Bella walking hand in hand on the shore line La push that was it...I suddenly sprinted into the woods following Bella's footprints.  
"Edward !" Emmett called after me, but ignored him i was going to find her, my mate, my true love, my assassin.  
**(PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A ANSWER TO THE QUESTION AT THE TOP OF THE STORY) Thankyou XD**


	4. Ummmmmm

**(Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story XD But i need some advice as whether the volturi find out about bella and hunt her down or should an old enemy, felix, inflict his revenge on edward...tell me what you think in a review or message)  
**Bella's POV: As I sprinted as fast as i could i started to conjure what i would do. Ok i need a plan, first go back to the cabin collect a few things and burn the evidence of me bieng there...but Demetri would know I did that, making a breadcrumb trail for him. Ok maybe just... It's over, I'm pretty much screwed now anyway. As i walked through the mountians my mind was getting so tired, that I had to rest. I saw a very large, old pine tree and using one effortless hopped onto the top branch, As I started to crouch down pulling my legs into my silk dress, I began to partially sob. Why am I this world ? maybe i should have just let the bronze hair break my neck...but then my true self kicked in automatically, I controlled her enough to not kill the Cullens but lets just say thats the last time i will be socialising in a while. I let out a tedious sigh, maybe I should give myself in, let them end my misery with the title "queen of assassins" on my headstone, if i get one...  
As a folded my arms and rested on the tree's trunk burying my head into my cold, stone like arms, i started to hear footsteps, vampire footsteps far too graceful for any human... I gently smelt the air hoping the vampire wouldn't hear my breathing, it was a Cullen; the smell of lilacs and sunshine was intoxicating. Did they want another round ? Were they apologizing ? He stopped in the clearing below my tree, smelling the air.  
"Bella? I know your here, I can smell you..." He whispered, It was the bronze haired vampire, the one that started this whole fight." Listen Bella I'm very sorry for what I did but the whole family know you didn't kill Didyme, Alice saw it in her vision" He looked up my tree, he saw me and I hopped of the branch in front of him.  
" Alice's visions ? and you are very stupid to come after me alone" I growled but I was suddenly very curious about this vision.  
"Alice can see the future, your innocence will be proved very soon" He whispered, kindness and sympathy entatangled in his musical voice."And i have a reason to believe you wouldn't hurt me" He smirked.  
I couldn't help but smile back, this vampire seemed to have a wonderful and interesting soul. Not to mention he was very handsome.  
"I'm very curious about you Bella, you're the only bieng i've ever met who's mind I could not read" He took a step closer, i wanted to defend myself, but my limbs were turning into jelly. This is not happening now. He leant in and whispered into my ear. "Please tell me what you're thinking"  
"Ummmmm..." I couldn't find any words to express the warm rush travelling through my body.  
He giggled slightly "Alice also saw something else in her vision, but I'm a bit wary on saying it" He looked down at his feet, obviously feeling bashful...oh my god, she saw us mates didn't she... What should I do ? I looked at Edward, but he was looking deeply into my eyes... He gently cupped my cheek with his smooth, silky hand and bowed his head aiming towards my lips...  
As they made contact, emotions i've never felt before exploded within me. The kiss was intoxicating, his lips were smooth and soft...It was amazing, I couldn't help myself as I twirled his hair in my fingers and groaned as he pulled my body closer to his...Holy shit, I don't even know his name and for some crazy reason I think i'm falling in love with him.  
After what felt like hours of kissing and standing in each others arms... He finally whispered "Would you like to meet my family love ?" releasing me from his arms but still holding my hand.  
I nodded but I had to ask "Wait what is your name ?"  
"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, and i'm your mate" He smiled and winked at me which almost made my dead heart melt.  
Then we walked back hand in hand towards his family and hopefully my new life...  
**(I know it happened fast but I couldn't keep them apart for some reason, please give me some suggestions in a review and please remember this is my second ever fan fiction)**


	5. Waiting

**(Thanks to all those people who were kind enough to review, favourite or follow this story)**

Alice's POV: The vision was so sudden, the blurry picture suddenly phazed into a room, casted of solid marble with three blood red thrones in the middle of it. Bella stood before the three ancient vampires, Bella was in another ball gown; this one far more elegant, it was black and made of lace...Obviously the Volturi had another one of their partys. But the party looked wrecked, the floors and pillars of the room were cracked. I looked at Bella again, her lips and chin were marinated in fresh blood, her dress was torn and dusty; she had obviously done this...  
"Isn't it obvious to you, I never committed the crime you accused me of! " She thundered at the rage filled elders. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go" She sneered, her eyes blazing red as if filled with fire straight from hell.  
Then the vision shifted again, the bright chandeleirs altered into light grey clouds, a beach of stones rose from the marble floor... It was La push, and there was Bella hand in hand with Edward ?!  
As I came back into reality, Jasper's arm was wrapped around my waist as everyone stared at me waiting for the sypnopsis of my vision.  
"Bella was framed, i see her happy soon with..." I looked at Edward, watching his eyes widen as he saw the scene of La push. But before I could say anything. He was sprinting into the forrest.  
"Edward !" Emmett boomed after him, but it was too late Edward was going to find her.  
For what felt like hours, I was asked endless questions about the Volturi and only me and Esme seemed interested in whole Edward and Bella thing. More hours passed as me and my family sat on the blistered couch of the Denali's trashed living room, I sat cocooned in Jasper's arms worried if my brother is still alone.

Edward's POV: What was I doing ? That is the most rash, spontanious and brainless thing i've ever done ! But i've never been happier. I looked down at my Bella she was stunning, her ancient dress was ivory white with ebony coloured intricate patterns matched her skin perfectly. Her hair was a deep brunette, like the colour of coffee, that reached down to her waste. Although it was matted and full of leaves it still gave her a quality of elegance and serenity. I never thought vampires had souls, but I swear she did. And that I could see it everytime I looked into her topaz eyes. As we walked at a human pace, our hand's knotted in each others. I felt a great sorrow lift from my shoulders, Esme is going to be thrilled.  
"So Edward, tell me about your covern" she whispered and she cuddled into my arm.  
"Ummm, well Carlisle is own leader he created all of us, Esme is Carlisle's mate she is also like our mother." I looked at her checking if she was keeping up, she gave me a reassuring smirk. "Rosalie and Emmett are mates as are Alice and Jasper" I smiled again "Alice as you know can see the future, I can read people's minds and Jasper can control people's emotions" She seemed quite intimidated.  
"Do you have a gift love? " I asked hoping to take her mind of the other's powers.  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out" She giggled "Aro used me as a sheild before he trained me for battle, I can sheild others when I concentrate" I gaped at her.  
"Thats an amazing gift Bella! "  
"Thankyou, that's why you can't read my mind" She whispered and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I can't believe the Volutri even considered killing you with that gift" I laughed but she stopped and looked at me with confusion.  
"They believe I killed Didyme, Marcus's mate, Aro's sister; I'm surprised I was able to fight my way out of the castle." She breathed  
"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered.  
"It's ok, I love you" She laughed obviously suprised at her own words.  
"Wow, I love you too" I whispered as I kissed her with another passionate kiss.  
I broke of the kiss and looked down at my watch. "Bella, love we have been kissing for 6 hours, we need to get back to my family" We burst out laughing.  
"I'll race you" She kissed me and took off into the forrest. Thats enough of a head start I thought as I took off after her.


	6. I really don't like her

**(Thankyou soooo much to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed or took the time to read my story ! thankyou !)**

Chapter 5: Rosalie's POV  
Could he be any more stupid ? I bet Bella has already ripped his head off and that his body is just a pile of ash. Bella is too dangerous, he saw her just hours ago kick the shit out of his family without breaking a sweat. When she walked through that doorway i've never seen anything like her, she looked like a violent, predatory creature trapped in Queen Elizabeth's clothing...I've never been that terrified of something so beautiful, not as beautiful as me of course. But Edward has always had the chance to take an intrest in me and yet the moment he sees that assassin it's love at first sight...I really don't like her. As I snuggled deeper into Emmett's chest I heard really fast footsteps, they're back, everyone's heads turned to see Edward and the assassin holding hands in the shattered frame of the Denali's window.  
"What the hell is this? "Emmett growled, Bella's smile vanished.  
"Edward what the fuck are you doing? " I asked in my meanest tone. Edward hissed at me and Emmett.  
"Emmett, Rosalie! I think the question is what are you doing? " Esme butted in, staring both us in the eye." Did everyone make a big fuss when you carried Emmett back declaring he was your mate? " She raised her eyebrows as if expecting a good enough answer.  
"Esme this is different, she is dangerous you saw what she did to us! " I screamed.  
Carlisle coughed "We made the first attack, Bella was merely defending herself...she could have killed us if she wanted to, yet she didn't" He muttered obviously thinking. He then walked over to Bella. Who looked nervous, not because of us but because of Edward.  
"Bella? No one has seen you in 500 years. Would you share your story with us? " Carlisle asked very politely and very warily.  
"Carlisle tha..." Edward started but was then interupted by Bella's smile.  
"Of course Carlisle I'll be happy to tell you" She beamed, obviously happy to be involved.  
She grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the ruined couch, where they sat down but then Edward grabbed her a pulled her onto his lap.  
As she smiled she started her story.  
"I was created on the 15th July 1312, I was 18, Aro found me in a destroyed villiage that had been plagued to immortal children. I blocked Aro's, Jane's and Alec's powers even as a human so they thought they would use me in their army."  
"Wait, you're a sheild? " Carlisle interupted.  
"Yes, but only a mental sheild, not physical" She whispered, obviously eager to carry on her story.  
I sighed impatiently at Carlisle, and he realised his rudeness.  
"Sorry please continue" He laughed.  
Bella giggled "5 years after my birth, I had learn't how to project my sheild over the whole army so that enemy's powers were rendered useless." She looked at us all to check if we were keeping up." I hardly saw any action in battle, but for some reason I had an obsession with war so eventually I became unhappy. Aro thought of himself as my father and recongnised my sorrow so he started training me to become his general and master assassin" She laughed but then her face fell. " He sent me out on many missions, to kill the leaders and kings of enemy covens. I killed a lot of people, but the thing is that I enjoyed it" Edward hugged her waist as her face fell an even greater distance. "200 years of slaughter and killing mercilessly made me his prized pocession, then he wanted me to have a mate loyal to the Volturi; so of course he would organise it without my permission. Felix had been inlove with me since he was created. But I refused him, breaking his heart...as a common obsession for vampires he took vengeance. He killed Didyme using my scent, by stealing my cloak. I was blamed for the crime, right in the middle of a grand ball and I had to run from the Volturi in this" She looked down and grabbed hand fulls of her silk dress." That is when I decided to hide, I spend about 70 years in a remote location then move only at night and in extremely rural locations." She looked as if she was finished, I looked over my family everyone's questions were bursting at their seams. Carlisle opended his mouth but Alice beat him to it.  
"So you've worn that for 500 years? " Alice, the queen of fashion, looked horrified.  
"No, I very rarely wear this... I mostly wear clothing I make from the fur of my prey" She giggled.  
"OK, we are going shopping tomorrow, first thing in the morning till nightfall" Alice demanded but still laughing.  
"What of your diet? " Jasper asked.  
"I've been feeding on deer blood for 500 years, I'm all but immune to the scent of human blood" She replied.  
"Hmmm...I know this is sudden Bella but would you like to live with us, forever as Edward's mate" Carlisle asked with a bright smile.  
You've got to be kidding me...-_-


	7. A green cocktail dress

Bella's POV:  
Holy shit, did he just ask me to be a member of his coven, a member of his family. I looked over to Edward, his jaw was slightly dropped waiting for my answer...Oh god I can't imagine spending another day without him...  
"Thankyou Carlisle" I ran over and hugged him. "I would love to be a part of your coven" Everyone but Rosalie laughed as I hugged his waist.  
Rosalie suddenly erupted with anger, "Are you serious Carlisle? What if the Volturi find out we are harbouring their most dangerous fugitive?" she snarled.  
I felt as if a million tonne weight just dropped straight onto my future.  
"Oh god she's right" I whispered as I fell to my knees about to sob. "I cannot go with you, I have to live alone" I looked up at Edward.  
"No Bella, I will never leave you" He whispered into my ear as he crouched by my side.  
"You must my love, the thought of loosing you is unbearable" I sobbed. "I rather repeat my solitude a 1,000 times over then put you in danger of the Volturi" He tilted his head towards mine and started to kiss me...But we were interrupted by Alice.  
"Thanks for that Rosalie" She quickly gave Rosalie an angry smirk. "Bella, the Volturi won't be looking for you after 500 years and you're presumed dead...Look if you want I'll watch Aro's thoughts if he ever decides to look for you." She gave me a kind smile. "We'll change your name and we live in the tiniest town you've ever seen they won't look for you there"  
"But..." I started but was then interrupted by Alice's hand in front of my face.  
"Bella trust me ok? " She smiled, her teeth sparkling the 8 colour spectrum.  
Edward was looking at Alice, smiling and mouthed the word thankyou to her. I loved seeing Edward smile.  
"Ok, I'll come with you...but if the coven is ever in danger from the Volturi, I hope you realise that I will give myself up to save you all is that a deal"  
"Deal" Alice smirked  
Edward's smile vanished "ALICE! Do you realise what you just agreed to" He thundered.  
"Edward my love. Your existence is worth more to me then my own" I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek. I smiled trying to lighten his emotions.  
It worked.  
"Ok, I'll go back my clothes" I squealed about to rush home...  
"Wait those clothes made of bear and elk? " She asked obviously panicking, I laughed as I nodded. "Oh hell no, come with me" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand into her iron grip...I'm now officially terrified.

Edward's POV: She's staying, a weight has been lifted but replaced by one even larger. What is the Volturi did find out about Bella? But before I could think of Bella impending doom, I heard footsteps coming down stairs. It was Alice.  
"Ok everyone, Bella is a little embarrassed so if you have nothing nice to say don't say it" She gave Rosalie a threatening look."Bella, you can come down now" Alice giggled.  
Oh my god.  
Bella looked even more beautiful, she was wearing a small emerald-green cocktail dress, her hair was straightened minus the leaves, her face clean with a bit of makeup and her eyes and smile was shining with excitement and embarrassment.  
Everyone gasped as Bella came through the doorway... I read their thoughts.  
"**I'm still far more beautiful, she is still a murderous psychopath" **Rosalie vain as always, it made a teeth grit.  
**" Bella looks so pretty, she is the perfect match for** **him" **Esme always has the nicest thing to say...It made me smile.  
"Edward how do I look? " Bella asked still embarrassed her thin pale fingers twisted her hair.  
"Agonizingly beautiful as always" I breathed, she giggled...I've never realised how musical her voice was, like a shimmering bell. I wonder when she would stop dazzling me.  
Suddenly a car parked in the Denali driveway...I recognised the engine as the Denali's Maserati. Looks like we had some explaining to do.


	8. Am I in trouble ?

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this chapter is set two weeks in the future from the previous chapter XD thanks to all those who favoured, followed and reviewed my story :)**

2 weeks later...Edward's POV:  
Today is Bella's first day of forks high school, I didn't want her to come; but to be honest I can't stand to stay away from her for long. As I got into the Volvo, waiting for the others I couldn't help but think about the last two weeks. The Denalis were a pain the ass, especially Tanya, but they eventually trusted us enough with their dearest friend. Once we got back to forks, I explained to her about the pack of dogs over the border and the best hunting grounds but we had over things on our mind. Me and Bella have inseparable ever since we got back, it's grossing the others out. I laughed to myself and I heard the front door open, and a crowd of elegant footsteps coming down the gravel driveway. Bella and Jasper broke off from the group heading towards the are they going?  
"Where are those two going?" I asked, as the others climbed into the car.  
"Chill Eddie, Jasper is taking Bella on his bike" Emmett snorted.  
"What why? " I asked obviously jealous.  
"For some reason, the assassin is extremely claustrophobic and doesn't like cars" Rosalie spat. Emmett gave her a look.  
Suddenly, Jasper's Ducati, with Bella on the back, zoomed past the car and down the road. Oh so he wants a race ? I suddenly floored it and by the time I reached the I was doing 185 mph.  
By the time we reached the school, they were still ahead. Damn it I don't like to loose.  
Bella was waiting with Jasper while I parked the car, I couldn't get to her fast enough. She was suddenly in my arms and my dead heart sparked into an inferno of love. I placed my hands each side of her delicate face and pulled her lips to mine.  
"Edward...we need to get to class" Alice coughed, struggling not to laugh.  
I pulled apart from Bella." Shall we?" I offered Bella my hand as me and family walked to the big red doors of Forks high school.

Bella's POV: Holy shit, I will never get tired of kissing Edward...As I took Edward's hand I quickly skimmed the reflections in the car windows to check my appearance. My hair looks wild, thanks to the Ducati. For some reason all I wanted to do was look beautiful for Edward. He looked at me attempting to brush my hair with my fingers and laughed.  
"I like your hair, reminds me of when I first saw you" He whispered into my ear. I cuddled into his arm.  
"I need to pick up my schedule, I see you at break? " I said as we walked into the big red doors.  
"OK, I see you later" He smiled as he kissed my forehead.  
"Bye guys" I waved to everyone. Everyone but Rosalie smiled.  
I walked into the office where a small, plump woman with red hair was partly panicking. I giggled but then she looked up as if she was insulted.  
"Yes? " She asked obviously stressed.  
"Oh sorry, I need my schedule, I'm the new girl" I replied in my politest voice.  
"Ah yes, the new Cullen. Welcome to forks" She smiled sarcastically handing me my schedule and yellow slip with a violent flick of her wrist. I took that as my time to leave.  
I looked down at my schedule, english lit first. I wonder what Edward has first. I just hope there's a Cullen in my class.  
After following the scent of old books and chalk for about 5 minutes I finally found my class, I smelt the air; no Cullens in here so I guess I'm on my own. I smiled to myself. As I walked through the doorway, the once chattering groups fell silent, boy's mouths fell open as I handed the yellow slip to my new teacher. She was old, but obviously very alert of the classroom. No vampire speed or strength in front of her I think.  
"Ok Isabella you can sit next to Mike" She smiled sternly.  
I walked to the seat, being extra careful not to break the seat or desk. But I was distracted by a heavy thrumming, I realised it was the guy sitting next to me. He was practically drooling.  
"Hi I'm Mike" He coughed obviously trying to make his voice more masculine. I tried to suppress a laugh.  
"Hello I'm Bella" I offered a handshake but when he held my hand he shivered.  
"Crap, your hands are cold, are you ok? " He whispered, I nodded in response to his question. Shit that was a close one.  
The rest of the class was awkward although Mike and many other boys kept staring at me. I felt eyes constantly on the back of my head. Was I paranoid? I looked behind me and a majority of the boy's eyes shifted. It's going to be a long year.  
Second lesson, spanish, was as boring as english, I had Emmett in there with me but I was stuck next to a girl called Jessica, I think.  
"HI Isabella, I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess" She beamed, she was awfully chipper.  
"Hello, you can call me Bella" I smiled, but her smile dropped, in don't know why.  
"So Bella, where are you from? and what brings you to Forks" She asked obviously nosy.  
"I'm from Italy, but I've recently been staying with my uncle" I lied, I've always been a actress. And the Italy bit wasn't a lie I suppose.  
"Wow Europe? No wonder you have such a pretty name, wait did you have a boyfriend there or something? And why do you sound American" She nosied even more.  
"No is didn't have a boyfriend and no because my family isn't Italian" I giggled.  
"Do you have a boyfriend now? If you do spill it! " She smiled, she was actually quite annoying.  
"I do have a boyfriend, you can meet him at lunch" I whispered as the teacher looked me in the eye.  
"Bella Señorita, ¿es cualquier cosa el asunto?" Said the little old man, trying to embarress me infront of the class.  
"No señor, explicaba a la señorita Jessica que no tengo un novio" I replied, with a serious face.  
He looked at me with fury, as only the people who were good at spanish laughed their ass's off. Wait am I in trouble ?


	9. Jessica's lunch

**(very short)**

Jessica's POV: As me and Bella walked out of spanish I swear the corridor fell silent. She is so beautiful, my self-esteem like deflates every time I look at her. Thank fuck she has a boyfriend, because Mike seems way to chummy with her. Which really gets on my nerves.  
As we arrived into the lunch hall... Well lets just say my self esteem fell to rock bottom. I saw my table, with the usual crew arriving.  
"Bella come meet my friends" I chirped at her, she seem intimadated. Good.  
I grabbed her hand, jesus it was cold, and dragged her to the table." Guys this is Bella" I shouted across the table grabbing their attention "Bella this is Tyler, Eric, Angela and Lauren, Mike you know right? " She nodded and starting skimming the room with her butterscotch eyes. Before she could escape I sat her next to me on the blue plastc table.  
"So Bella have you got a boyfriend? " Tyler winked at Bella, you could see his sweat dripping down his forehead. Bella is getting on my nerves.  
"Yes, I'm going to sit with him when he gets out of class" She smiled, obviously trying to avoid the topic.  
Mike's, Eric's and Tyler's smiles must have dropped at least ten miles, I laughed.  
"Bella, aren't you going to eat anything? " Angela asked sweetly, she is always so kind for some reason.  
"I'm not that hungry, first day jitters in think" She whimpered, all the guys laughed; trying to impress.  
"Hey guys look who's back" Eric pointed to the window as we saw the Cullens walking in the cafeteria.  
"The creepy Cullens" Mike snorted.  
"God Jasper is looking hot" Lauren swooned.  
"Are you kidding me, Edward the hotty is smiling at me" I partially sqeaked.  
Bella coughed "Sorry guys, my boyfriend is here" She smiled.  
"Where" Mike said scanning the room. But Bella was already walking away. You've got to be kidding me. She was walking towards the Cullen's table.  
"There I think" Angela tittered to Mike. Bella was suddenly in the arm's of Edward Cullen, They were kissing!  
All I could hear was Mike's teeth gritting.


	10. The ripping of t-shirts

**(Sorry for not writing in a while...sleepover)**

Mike's POV: What the fuck? How did the Cullen freak get in there before me? All I wanted to do was kill him! I've never felt this kind of anger... My body was already stalking over to the Cullen's table. Oh god.  
"Mike! What the hell are you doing? " It was too late I was almost there.  
At this point Bella was sat down talking to the pixie-freak, Edward was stood up talking to the Cullen the size of a bulldozer. I walked up right behind him, Bella and the Bulldozer were looking at me with a tiresome expression, like they knew what was coming. I jabbed Edward in the shoulder as hard as I could but he seemed to ignore it and instead stared at Bella. It angered me more.  
"CULLEN!" I boomed."Turn around ass-hole" He complied; his eyes a blanket of unblemished whole student body that inhabited the cafeteria was transformed into horrified silence. Newton what are you doing? Hit him hard! My body submitted to the controlling voice of my mind. FUCK! It was like punching stone, I heard bones snap and crack. Edward didn't even flinch. Bella suddenly jumped from her seat fury in her eyes.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed into my face. She turned, immediately trying to calm Edward down, as if he was going to kill me, he looked as if he was going to kill me. Bella glared at me in the same way and dragged Edward outside running, all the while he still looked as if... he would drain my blood.  
Bella POV: I have to get Edward out of here, he always has issues with his temper, although right now I would like nothing more than snapping Newton's neck. I could risk Edward destroying our lives here by a mere Mike Newton. Once we were outside I pulled him towards the parking lot, knowing around school that was the safest place to talk about vampires. I peered back at Edward, his face was masked in shock, disgust in himself but mostly anger. We got to his Volvo, opening the door I shoved him in. I stomped round the car opening the door; Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car. He looked deeply into my eyes, placing his hands on my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Bella, Newton was thinking about you in the worst way, it made me jealous" He whispered, the face anger was gone, replaced by disappointment. I leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly I started to pull away but instead of letting me go, he deepened the kiss and I was suddenly submitting to inventive tongue maneuvers and his long fingers twisting into my hair. Why do we have to be at school? The kiss suddenly broke.  
"Bella?" He whispered for my attention.  
"Yes? My love" I whispered letting him know I was eager to carry on...  
"Tonight meet me midnight, Alice will show you the way...I need to show you something" He whispered, a shock of excitement struck his eyes.  
"Ok, but first things first" I breathed heavily as I grabbed his soft bronze hair and guided him back to the kiss. Suddenly his soft kiss deepened again. My hands wrapped in his clothing tightened and I heard a lot of ripping. His started to kiss my chest and neck...Oh god.  
By the time I heard the school bell, Edward was in tatters...I felt bad since my clothes were untouched, he probably just feared the wrath of the fashion queen.  
I quickly looked around and got out the car vampire speed. I looked back and Edward was starting the engine.  
I walked over and tapped on his window. He smiled as he rolled it down.  
"Where are you going? It's not good to skip school" I laughed as I leant on the car.  
"Well I can't walk in like this" He gestured to the remain's of his black t-shirt."Plus I need to run some errands" He smiled, grabbing my chin and kissed me gently on the lips but I pulled away after rembering class.  
"See you at midnight, my love" I breathed and then ran, at human speed, to gym.  
Once I got to the locker room, it was empty, so I decided to risk it and got changed at vampire speed. When I walked in everyone was gossiping, I let out a sigh.  
Jessica grabbed my arm, she was laughing.  
"Can you believe Mike, what an idiot!" She sighed a bit "Edward Cullen! Get in there Bella" I was about to counteract her when couch blew his whistle.  
"Right slackers, basketball get into two teams and get on with it" The couch was very blunt, but he was obviouslyin his late 50's and close to retirement, you couldn't blame him.  
"Newton and Saunders" He pointed to Mike and a boy I didn't know, obviously Saunders "You'll be my team captains"  
They started picking teams, I was chosen by Saunder rather quickly to my surprise. Time for revenge.


	11. Meet me at midnight

**Thanks to all those who followed, favoured and review my story, THANKS GUYS !  
**Bella's POV: After school  
After thoroughly kicking Newton's ass at basketball, I quickly separated from the main Cullen group with Jasper to go get his Ducati. I need to get me a bike.  
"Bella? " Jasper looked at me grabbing my attention.  
"Yes Jasper? " I replied as sweetly as I could after looking at his emotionless face. Oh god what if he doesn't like me?  
"I'm glad you've joined the Cullen's, everyone has suddenly become a lot happier" He smiled at me, of course he would be happy. It's like his emotion's feed of the enviroment's happiness.  
"Thanks, but lets hurry home I've got a date at midnight" I laughed, beaming with anticipation to see what Edward has in store for me.  
And with no one in the parking lot; me and Jasper ran, at vampire speed, towards the Ducati and towards my date.  
Alice's POV: Edward didn't show to pick us up...typical. After running home we realised we were the first there so I decided to mockingly wait for Bella and my beloved mate to return on Jasper's bike. 10 mins of waiting and they arrived, Jasper ran full speed toward me, playfully twirling me as we kissed passionately. He is such a good kisser. Suddenly I broke the kiss after realising that Bella was watching, I had to help her get ready for her date.  
"Bella, Edward texted me about tonight, we have to get you ready" I grinned while skipping over to her, she looked scared.  
"OK...Ummm will I survive the next.." She looked down at her watch"8 hours? "  
I laughed "Not likely for a normal vampire, but you're the world most lethal vampire so we'll see" We laughed together as I led her inside at full speed towards my room.  
"So what are you going to wear? " I asked but as she was about to reply but quickly I interrupted "Oh wait you don't have a choice" I giggled, now she looked really scared.  
"Right time to work my magic" I cheered as I forced Bella down onto the seat in front of my dresser. Time to begin.  
7 and half hours later my makeover was a complete success, she looked fantastic. She gazed at herself in the mirror, stunned. I had dressed her in an ice blue cocktail dress, her makeup faint but fabulous and she wore a necklace of her own choice...A massive diamond the size of a golf ball on a single gold rope, she said it was a gift from her father... Aro. She looked so good that Esme was sobbing and Emmett gasped, making Rosalie's eyes narrow. Uh oh. I love Bella already, she is like my sister.  
"Bella, I'll drive you, but promise you'll only walk; don't ruin my master piece" I cheered as I pulled her from the rest of the admiring Cullen's. I then made her walk as I ran to my Porsche and started the engine waiting for her to catch up.  
Bella's POV: Alice dropped me on the side of the main road, I guessed that I should follow Edward's scent. Edward's scent was amazing, ever since I'd met him I've been compelled by it; the scent of lilac and sunshine was my kryptonite. I wanted to see him so badly, make sure he still existed. I broke my promise to Alice and ran into full sprint up the hill. Finally I came to a meadow... It was beautiful, the wild flowers were budded but i could still see their fantastic colours. The tall grass was a shimmering gold in the moonlight and it filled the whole meadow in a blanket of sunshine. But something caught my eye, Edward was standing in the middle of the meadow. He was marvelling at something in my direction, mouth open. He suddenly was at my side, stroking my arm with his soft fingers.  
"Do you like it? " He breathed into my ear.  
"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen" I sobbed, touched by the very idea he wanted to share this special place with me.  
"Right now I'm whispering in the ear of something far more beautiful" He snickered lightly, I swear my heart came to life that very moment.  
His arm constricted around my waist "This way" He whispered. And he led me towards a white, metal bench in the middle of the meadow.  
"Please take a seat Bella" He was such a gentlemen, but what was he doing?  
As I sat down, his face was plastered in nervousness. He suddenly got down on one knee before me.  
Oh my god.  
He suddenly fished an antique ring out of his pocket.  
"Bella, would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"  
Oh my god.


	12. Bella's first love and heart break

**Thanks to all those who took the time to follow, favourite and review my story...A massive thanks to kriscrable :) and I've posted another story prologue, if you have the time check it out and tell me what you think :)**

Edward's POV: Oh god this is so sudden...I mean we are still in high school, but after hearing Newton's disgusting thoughts... I want her to be mine forever. So here I am on my knee asking the vampire assassin, after only a week of being together if she'll marry me. Knowing Bella's previous back round she'll see it as a human tradition and think of it beneath her. Surely she will say yes, marriage was around in the 13th century. Knowing Bella's beauty she may have even been married.  
"Edward..." She whispered with amazement attached to her lovely face."I will marry you"  
"What ?" I breathed.  
"I'll marry you, but after graduation we don't want to look like total idiots" She laughed, I joined in. Joy was beaming from my laugh. She'll marry me. Oh god I'm so happy. I picked her up whirling her around in circle.  
Hours passed as we sat in the meadow talking, kissing and embraced in each other's arms.  
"Bella? You are 800 years old have you been married before? " I mumbled, risking Bella's sweet mood to satisfy my curiosity.  
She seemed shocked by my question but almost amused.  
"Yes, once before I became this" She gestured to herself, she seemed disturbed about what she became."His name was Joseph"  
She raised her eyebrow at me, questioning my ability to hear about her past lovers. I smiled, telling her I'm ok about listening.  
"When I was 16, I fell in love with a boy from my village. After our parents refused our love we decided to elope and get married" She sighed "Little did we know that we were moving into a village home to immortal children. We lived their for two months; we were very happy he was training to be a blacksmith and we were even planning to make a family." She gazed at me checking to see if I was uncomfortable, I wasn't. "But one night me and Joseph woke to huge fires burning the villiage to the ground. We went outside and half the villagers were dead; necks torn open or broken from the temper of the beautiful children." She winced as if in pain "Suddenly we were in the presence of the Volturi, they noticed my gift and turnt me, I begged them to change Joseph. They did turn him, but he ran off accusing me of turning him into a monster. I haven't seen him since." Wait this guy is still alive, Bella loves me now right.  
"Edward, even if he returns begging for my love I will deny him a hundred times because of the love I hold for you deep within my heart" She whispered as she nuzzled into my arm.  
"Lets keep it that way, forever" I whispered as I lifted her face to mine kissing her as passionately as I could. She shivered with delight. I promise that I will make Bella happy, forget about her dark past and bring her into the light of our future that I hope will always be like this.


	13. Worry within the forest

**Thankyou so much to all those read my story :) You guys are cool** **! This chapter is set 2 months after Edward's proposal. And italic means writing on a note.**  
_2_ months later: Bella's POV  
My life has become that of fairy tales, stories involving knights in shining armor and unicorns. I've never felt such as complete and whole feeling since the time I was human. School has become a release from the reality of vampirism, Mike had made multiple moves on me, as has most of the guys in this adolescent sess pit. I bet the human males would be instantly put off if they found out my true age to be 800 years or that they found that I could snap their necks with a flick of my wrist.  
Today was as tedious as the rest, Jessica gossiping in my ear, Angela talking about photography. As I walked to the parking lot, guys whistled as usual. I really need to stop wearing skirts if it's going to carry on. I heard Edward grit his teeth from the Volvo. I walked to the bike rack where I usually meet Jasper, there was no Jasper but instead a deep red Ducati 848. There was a ribbon and a small envelope. They didn't. I opened the note, there were little messages in delicate, intricate and inventive handwriting.  
_"We noticed you liked the Ducati" _from Carlisle_  
"A gift from the Cullen's, do not wreck your outfits" _from Alice.  
How thoughtful, I could have done a happy dance right there and then but I want to be Edward home. Oh No he is already leaving. Now the challenge begins. When I arrived at the house, Jasper was waiting for Alice but he smiled when he saw my possible dum struck face. After over taking Edward, laughing, he wasn't that far behind me. Why is he taking so long?  
15 minutes passed with still no sign of the other Cullen's, where are they?  
"Jasper" I only had to say his name as we shot off into the evergreen jungle.  
"Bella, where did you see Alice and the others last? His voice streaked with worry as we ran full speed on the moss blanketed floor of the forest.  
"In town, where I over took them" We sped to town, we picked up their scent's leading towards a border Edward once mentioned. We ran towards the river south-west of town when we found the Volvo with all the doors open. Oh god where is my Edward? Was it the Volturi ? Oh god, I started to sob. After running for another ten minutes, my fears intensified maybe some nomads killed them, or Felix heard I was here. Suddenly there they were in the middle of a huge clearing, victim to logging. What were they doing? They were just standing there not turning as we approached. Oh god. Nomads were facing down the Cullen's, what if they know me? Should I hide? I realised the thick scarf around my neck, I quickly wrapped it around my face as Jasper and I slowed our approach. I gazed at Edward, even with his back turned I could tell he was tense.  
"Edward?" I whispered as I approached, he finally turned smiling; happy to see me. Emmett turned too also smiling. But I think he was happier to see the assassin inside me. I looked at the nomads, there were 5 of them. Four males and one female with fire-red hair.  
"Ah more of you I see, are you cold my dear?" A vampire with dark skin and a strangely french accent asks me. I reply with a growl as a walk to Edward's side.  
"Who are you?" Edward hisses at the male vampire with the redhead at his side.  
"Just five nomads hunting for our next meals, and judging by your eyes; we obviously don't agree on the same diet" He smirked, Emmett's muscles tensed at my side. I'm starting to get angry.  
"Then why come directly through another coven's territory? " I questioned, my voice muffled by the scarf.  
"Just who do you think you are?" Another male, with brown hair threatened at me. I hissed.  
"Riley I don't think that's a good idea" Edward laughed, still sneering. Riley was surprised by the mention of his name as was the rest of the nomads.  
"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Laurent" The dark-skinned vampire cheered "This is James, Riley, Victoria and Joe" He gestured to each of them, Joe's face remained a mystery as he wore a hood and was staring to the floor.  
"I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and..." She came to me "Charlotte" She lied as sweetly as she could. Thank you Alice  
"Are there anymore of you? Or have we met the family?" Victoria laughed as Riley snickered with her.  
"Sadly you haven't met us all" Rosalie snorted. There was a long pause.  
"We were just passing through" Laurent surrendered, obviously trying to prevent a battle.  
"As long as no humans are harmed, you may pass through with you lives" Edward hissed at James; James was busy looking at me.  
"Why should we leave, trust me when I say you wouldn't live" James roared, taking monstrous steps forward staring Edward in the face.  
"Back off! " I shouted as I stepped in front of Edward protectively.  
He laughed, probably at my petite height and muscles. But in that moment of laughter I thought of at least thirty ways to snap his head off. But it wasn't him who attacked me, It was Riley. He suddenly ran full speed past James aiming for Edward neck. About to slice Edward's neck between his teeth, I grabbed his throat and hung him mid-air supported on the strength of my hand. I grabbed his arm with free arm and started to twist it. He squealed in pain. I released him. Throwing him into a nearby oak.  
"You little bitch" Victoria screeched as she and James both lunged for me. Edward suddenly grabbed my arm, spun me in a large circle. I used my legs to kick them both far into the forest.  
"I know those moves" Joe whispered, his head rising as his moved closer to me, he stopped right in front of me, Edward growled.  
"Bella?" He whispered as he pulled his hood down to reveal someone familar.  
Joseph.


	14. That ping of jealousy

**Thanks to all those who favoured, followed and reviewed you should all give yourself a gold star. Sorry I have not posted in a while, Judo stuff had to be done.**  
Joseph's POV:  
"Bella? " I exclaimed as a yanked down my hood to reveal my face, I can't see her face but judging by her disciplined training in combat it was her. Her topaz eyes widen revealing her knowledge of my face. The male beside her started to growl and grit his teeth with rage, like he could read my thoughts. I turned back to Bella, who was frozen with fear. Her eye's were exquisite, although I remember the warm milk chocolate of Bella's original eyes these eyes were far more beautiful.  
"Is that you Bella? Or are you the monster I remember? " I teased, suddenly her eyes wilted with sorrow and the male stepped between us.  
"That's enough" He shouted; face creased with fury. "Go away and take your coven with you"  
"My name is Charlotte, not Bella" She whispered, lie!  
In that second something in me snapped, the thought of her having a life when my monster form is her fault. I grabbed the protective male flinging him into a nearby tree. Bella's neck was suddenly in my grasp. The rest of the coven just stood and watched as picked Bella up dragging her into the forest.  
"Keep them occupied" I shouted to the rest of the nomads, they complied and started to battle the coven. Bella was fighting within my arms, jesus she was strong. I found the perfect place for my interrogation and slammed her petite form into a large rock by the riverside. She looked at me with rage, he scarf sadly remained intact and I doubt she'd let me remove it without a fight.  
"Bella, you're my wife, please remove the scarf" I spoke with an annoying hint of sarcasism, it always annoyed her. To my surprise she unraveled the scarf. I gasped, she was so beautiful. She wasn't the newborn monster I remembered; her face had transformed into effortless perfection. It hurt. To think if I hadn't left her I could kiss her right now. Wait she is my wife. I couldn't think as I rushed to her, grabbed her face and kissed her. I expected her to be all for it, as she said many times I was the love of her life. But she clamped her lips together and pushed me back at least 100 metres. Holy shit she is strong.  
"How dare you! I'm no longer yours! I am Edward's and he is mine!" She screamed, like she was going to kill me, she started to charge at me, oh shit she is going kill me! Her moves were impressive and she floored me in two seconds and pinned me her foot, like she was trying to step right through my neck.  
"B-EE-LLL-AA" I tried to squeeze through my throat, instead only a faint crackle of her name. Her eyes had changed since I stared into them last, like this was her true self and it was the living product of torture. This is what I had done to her.  
"Bella? " A soft voice came from no where and her eyes softened as she regonised the voice.  
"Edward, he knows who I am, I can't risk the Cullens" She whispered as she stepped down a little harder on my neck.  
"Bella, this isn't you my love." He looked down at me disgusted. "Remember the you who love Ducatis, the you who can't hunt wolves or lions, the you who is my fiance" He pleaded, she froze, releasing my throat and running into his arms. Their lips suddenly collided and that ping of jealousy hit me again. Why the hell am I jealous ?


	15. Still Smiling

Edward's POV: Although saving him from Bella's fury was the right thing to do, I really regret it. Whilst kissing _my_ mate I couldn't help but read his mind.  
**Why the hell am I jealous? Why did I even kiss her?  
**Wait what? He kissed my Bella. I quickly broke my passionate kiss with Bella and lunged for Joseph's throat. But instead I was in the air and I realised where I was, the other side of the river; the dog's land. I looked at Bella on the other side of the thin river. Her mouth dropped as she turned to Joseph. As I jumped back to the safety of Cullen land, Bella started to growl.  
"Joseph, what the hell is wrong with you?" She spat through her sharp teeth.  
"Me? Your toy boy is the one who attacked me!" he instantly retorted.  
"Toy boy? Because he is 689 years younger than me?" she questioned with the same growl in her tone.  
"It's just gross when you put it like that" He laughed. She looked as if she wanted to kill him. Again.  
"Leave before I kill you, now!" Her eyes narrowing as she threatened him.  
"And leave my beautiful wife, never" He laughed and he gave me a quick stare. That's it! I ran right in front of him our noses almost touching.  
"Get this through your head, Bella is my mate! She is going to marry, your marriage no longer applies by law!" I growled, grabbing Bella's hand as comfort to the possibility of her slipping away.  
"Chill Eddy" He slapped my face playfully." Bella is Volturi's lab rat, her desire and selfishness made me a monster!I have no interest in her. Although that ass is mighty fine Bells" He intentionally bit his lip. Bella's hand squeezed on mine and she stepped forward snarling.  
"I wish I let I'd let Aro suck the life out of you! " She breathed out. "Kill me if you wish" she spread her arms out wide expecting death as she closed her eyes.  
"Bella..." I tried to talk some sense into her, she looked in my eyes.  
"No Edward, it's my fault he is a monster" She closed her eyes again, Joseph took two steps forward. Oh god he wouldn't. But instead of ripping her head off; he kissed her gently on the lips. He did not just do that! Keep calm Edward.  
"Bella, although we have spent almost 7 centuries apart and that thanks to you I'm a demon, I still love you" He whispered, he turned to me. Bella was shocked and her face started to wilt into sadness.  
"If you hurt her even once, I'll kill you! Oh and Bella stay in touch" He gave Bella another smile and sprinted into the forest heading east. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were emotionless, her face was plain. Have I lost her already? Finally she turned to me.  
"Edward, you will never lose me. You're the love of my life!" She whispered walking towards me. Almost cautiously. I just wanted her close to me. I grabbed her hand tugging her the rest of the distance between us.  
"I love you Bella Swan and I shall never leave you! " I cheered at her. She smiled edging closer to my waiting lips. The passion in that one kiss would have been enough to start my heart up again. I loved her so much. I heard the family coming to find us.  
"Come with me" I whispered, breathless from the heat of the moment. I folded my hand out to her; taking it in an instant she smiled. And we were off.  
Bella's POV: That was wild! After I took Edward's hand...lets just say it was more than enough to forget Joseph. Edward was wonderful a gentleman most of the time but he was so spontaneous when he wanted to be, it was exciting. As we lay on his bedroom floor we could both sense the happiness radiating off one another. It was fabulous. I kissed him again relishing his taste. He broke the kiss.  
"Bella, as you said you're 689 years older than me. Tell me about your life" He whispered, eyes filled with curiosity and love.  
"Well, since I know everything about you it seems only fair" I whispered back, I kissed him once more. "What do you want to know? "  
"What was life like within the Volturi? " He whispered, his smile dropped; now cautious of my feelings. I smiled at him.  
"Hey don't ruin the mood, keep smiling" I touched the corners of his mouth. He complied and smiled again. "OK. The Volturi was all I knew of the vampire world. When I was human my siblings were always the ones with attention. Like they were the flock of sheep and I was the outcast with ebony wool." I checked his face. Still smiling, good. "But when I was with the Volturi I was the center of attention and I loved it. I was Aro's prized possession I did many things I'm not proud of, I created the witch twins" He gasped.  
"You created Alec and Jane? " He was shocked.  
"Yes, do you want to know?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. He nodded vigorously.  
"Well I was travelling with Aro, Cauis and Marcus to Germany after we heard the rumor of immortal children. After we destroyed the culprits, Aro let me hunt for new Volturi around the small villiage. That was my job at the time to create new guard since I had excellent control. I found Alec and Jane huddled under pues in the chapel. They didn't beg for their lives, they accepted that I would kill them. The perfect soldiers. I changed them into the weapons they are today" I had to admit that I'm a idiot for creating them.  
"How many vampires have you created" He was still smiling. Such the charmer.  
"In my two hundred years with the Volturi, I must have created thousands but only a few of them joined the Volturi"  
"Well Bella, you have a reputation my darling" He whispered, still smiling.


	16. A Wedding

(1 year later) Edward's POV:  
"I do" I almost stuttered, shaking at the altar. I looked deeply into Bella's eyes she didn't seem nervous at all?  
"And Bella do you take Edward to be your husband? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?" The priest cheered to the crowd of friends and family.  
"I do" Bella beamed as she looked deeper into my eyes, she was beautiful; her features intensified by the pale look of her ivory coloured dress. And I just happened to realise that with those small words I had her all to myself. I couldn't help but grin.  
"I now prononce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride" I was still grinning as I leant in for my first kiss as a married man.

The reception was wonderful, as I looked on the beautiful remains of our wedding I have to admire Alice's handy work. The white flowers dripping from the trees, the altar surrounded by natural canopy. But I realised something far more beautiful clutching my hand. I turned to see her staring at something.  
"Why are they here?" Her voice broke with worry; the worry for the humans present.  
"The Quileute dogs believe we will harm the humans at our own wedding!" I growled, quite pissed off with their lack of trust.  
"What?" She hissed as she rose from her seat heading towards the mutts. Oh no.  
She had already reached them by the time I was out of my seat.  
"Hey dogs! Were not going to eat our dinner guests!" She was shouting in her hushed tone at the dog. I read his mind just to be safe.  
**She is beautiful, for a leech I mean.**  
Nice recovery, I may have killed you right now.  
"Alpha's orders, princess" He snickered, Bella huffed off back to the reception. Thankyou Seth. I quickly followed my wife.  
There were many guests at the wedding, many of which were Carlisle's vampire friends. Many of them have managed to temporarily ween off human blood. Temporarily. Some of them I knew, even some new additions to the Denalis. It had to be the happiest day of my life. Surprisingly we had Alice to thank.


	17. Author's notes A plead for suggestions

To all those fabulous people who are wonderful enough to favourite, follow or review my story I need some help. I'm hit an atrocious writing block, I know the audacity, well anyway I really need some suggestions for the next chapter... like should jacob imprint of the queen of assassins? How could the volturi find out about Bella? Give me some suggestions. If you look at this plead for help and ignore it...it means you like justin bieber with a feiry passion :P  
Thankyou all you amazables people xx !


	18. I love you Edward Cullen!

**(Thanks to all those amazing people who reviewed your awesome!)**

Bella's POV: The wedding, the vows, the groom all major components of the happiest day of my life. I met many new vampires, telling them my name was Bella Daniels was easy enough but making sure none of them heard of me that was the tricky bit. The vampires I met seemed harmless enough...I especially liked the young members of the egyptian coven. We did everything expected at a wedding, Edward skimmed Alice's garter down my leg,very gently , I threw the bouquet, we even forced down some wedding cake. Apart from my pig-headedness towards the Quiletes I kept a cool head and didn't lose my temper once. Although it was tested when my stupid ex-husband didn't show up with my father's wedding band. That band meant a lot to my dad, he made it himself. I don't know where he was but when I found him I would really lose my temper and kill him. We decided a foreign honeymoon was far too dangerous so we compromised. I don't know where were going but Edward said to back for anything, of course that job was done for me by Alice... When me and Edward parted to get changed for the journey and send off, I was pretty much kidnapped by Alice and Rosalie. My relationship with Rosalie had grown into that of sisters, I adored her. My sisters. This was true family.  
"Remember this" Alice squealed entering the room with that most memorable of dresses, the emerald-green cocktail dress.  
"Where did you find it?!" I squealed in return.  
"Oh I never lost it" She laughed, Rose and I joined in as I grabbed the satin dress from Alice's hands.  
"Anyway hurry up and get dressed" Rosalie giggled.  
When we were all changed into evening cocktail dresses we headed down the stairs when we reached some very handsome obstacles. Edward gasped looking at me, good he recognised it.  
"You look beautiful my wife" He breathed smiling bigger then I've ever seen.  
"And you look rather dashing my husband" I jumped from the top of the stairs straight into his arms.  
"I love you Edward Cullen with all thats left of my cold heart" I whispered into his ear. Not even those words could express how much I love him.  
"As I you" He breathed our faces inches from each other he pulled me into another one of his addictive kisses.  
We walked out hand in hand towards Edward's new Audi R8, boys and their toys. We kissed, hugged and finally was able to escape the stampede of wedding guests. In his car he punched it obviously wanting to get out of that as much as I did.  
"May I ask where we are going?" I kissed his cheek laughing with excitment.  
"It's a surprise" He whispered.  
Where ever it is we better get there fast!


	19. An addictive drug

**(Sorry for the lack of detail in this scene, I'm bad with intimacy and I don't really want it going 50 shades of twilight)**

Edward's POV: I slammed on the gas, 165 mph should get us there fast enough...My beautiful wife was sitting beside, I know she was thinking the same as me and right now all I wanted to do was be "close" to her. After a long half an hour we reached the honeymoon destination a small cottage within moonlight flooded pine forest. It was stunning...I pulled the car in front of the house as soon as I got out the car Bella was there she smiled. She then attacked my lips with such ferocity, I felt I may fall. She then jumped at me, her long legs wrapping round my waist our lips still battling. Her taste was addictive, like they were made of a potent drug. I ran at superhuman speed towards the house seconds later we reached the bedroom. Her fingers were intwined in my hair, her legs were getting tighter. I tried to be good but the fabric beneath my hands started to rip as did the clothes on my body. All are clothes shredded on the floor we began the greatest nights of our lives...  
The morning light beamed across the destroyed bedroom... Bella lay beside me, holding my hand whilst kissing my knuckles.  
"I love you" She whsipered. Smiling with love twinkling in her eyes.  
"And I love you, my Bella" I pulled her closer, kissing her wonderful lips; bursting with that intoxicating taste.  
We then began the three long weeks of our honeymoon.


	20. Bella's doom?

Alice's POV: 3 weeks went so fast, I just hope they are satisfied or I'm going to have to move out! I already missed my brother and fashion guinea pig... If she came back in jeans I'm going to scream. The loud roar of the R8 came from the highway knowing Edward's driving...Everyone flooded the living room, Jasper smiled as he headed towards me sitting on the couch. Jasper's strong arms wrapped me in a cocoon of comfort, his smell was amazing. That familiar pine and vanilla smell, it made my dead heart burst into like. I took deep breaths. I froze. '_Edward was running full speed into the woods shouting "Bella!" He face was grief striken and cloaked in pain. Bella's scream came from the distance...I'd never seen Edward run so fast when suddenly he came into a clearing where Bella...' _The vision ended. I came round into reality. Everyone was standing in a tight circle around the sofa including Edward and Bella. They stared at my presumably vacant expression waiting for the synopsis of the vision. I was shocked. Bella my poor sister.  
"Bella...Edward keep an eye on her" I whispered, everyone's faces apart from Bella's turned in that of shock as Edward described the vision and theorised the outcome. All the while tightening his grip on Bella.  
"I never scream! Unless I charge into battle" Bella stated protecting her rep as the toughest Cullen obviously, I giggled...She eyed me.  
"Bella, you..." Edward stopped his eyes squinting in pain.  
"Edward, I will not die, not with you in my life" She whispered, Esme smiled as did Rosalie. My expression saddened.  
"Bella...Be cautious with whatever enemy" Jasper warned, clutching my hand.  
"Yes there are other supernatural creatures apart from vampires and werewolves" Emmett grunted.  
"Yeah I have a lot of enemies and if my ex-husband rats me out, well lets just say were screwed" Bella whispered; eyes falling as she looked into Edward's eyes.  
"I'll always be with you to face them" Edward replied kissing the knuckles of her hand.  
What is this enemy? I have a weird feeling it's not a vampire.


	21. The wild ride!

1 month later...  
Bella's POV: Hunting. I know it sound weird but right now that was my escape. My escape from my super protective family. Edward at least knew boundaries even for a married couple. But the rest of the family just seemed to follow me everywhere completely oblivious of my temper. I ran through the forest full speed on the scent trail of a large herd of deer. Finally something to take my off the consistent stalking. After I found the deer I quickly finished off five of them without hesitation I think this is what humans call comfort eating. Suddenly I noticed incoming footsteps...  
You are not wrecking one moment of alone time.  
Edwards POV: I slowed as Bella's scent got stronger making sure she wouldn't notice me... I felt awful, Bella told me she feels trapped within our protection. I finally came to a clearing where several drained deer lay in the moss ridden floor. Bella's scent ended here. She is here somewhere...  
Bella's POV: Edward was in the clearing, I lay on the thick mossy branch watching him... Not breathing, not moving a single muscle.  
"Bella? I know you're here" Edward whispered, I couldn't help but smile. Sadly my training wouldn't let him find me so I might as well make it fun. I quietly rummaged through my pockets as Edward sniffed the air tracing my footsteps... Success I found a small compact mirror in my pocket, moving as quietly as I could I threw the mirror towards the branch of a tree across the clearing making a loud snap. Edward reacted immediately following the sound giving me the chance to reposition myself for the pounce. I hopped to the other tree's branch standing just over Edward as he picked up the compact. I jumped down on him just as he realised the mistake he made. He was pinned on the floor under my foot. Laughing. Now that's pissing me off. I joined in despite my anger... He suddenly floored me by swiping my leg with his strong-arm. We giggled together loudly...  
"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to invade your alone time" He whispered his face sagging into that of regret.  
"Shhhh, It's ok I'm glad you're here" I whispered hinting as much as I could how much I wanted him. I started to kiss his neck, running my tongue over his stubbled neck. He groaned with pleasure.  
"Bella stop!" He stiffened pointing me out to a woman standing, Wikenaria. The leader of the witch clan I destroyed in the 14th century. Oh no. I felt the cold haze of her powers creeping over. She could easily paralyze, burn, blow up any vampire without a protective shield. I watched in horror as Edward crippled to the floor having a violent seizure.  
"Stop! Please stop!" I shouted in the native witch language.  
"Ah your weakness is finally revealed" She cheered to the sky "Give yourself up and I'll end his pain"  
"I'll go with you if you leave him unharmed" I snarled "If you do harm him I'll hunt every one of your stinking species to extinction"  
She smiled reaching her hand towards me "Once were a mile away I'll end his pain, just incase he comes to save you"  
"Fine" I whispered.  
Edward POV: I was finally able to move with out the pain tearing away at my flesh. Bella. The witch took her, she saved my life by exchanging hers for it.  
"BELLA!" I shouted in agony as the scent of Bella filled my nose. I reacted without thought and ran full speed following her sent. The vision is coming true.  
"BELLA!" I kept shouting running faster than ever before. Her scent was getting stronger when suddenly I heard a scream. Was it Bella's I kept running when finally I came to the bank of the border river where Bella was trapped within a circle of sky-high blazing fire. Which started to collapse in on its self. Bella. The witch was laughing admiring the show completely oblivious to my presence. Only one shot and I had to take it. Before I knew it the witches neck snapped between my hands and Bella's cage of hell fire disintegrated. Bella looked at me smiling, she looked at the witch's ugly corspe in my hands she sped over grabbing the which's corpse from my hands. Immedietly drinking the corpse dry.  
"Bella? Is that wise?" I was concerned because I never knew anyone who had drank witch blood.  
She finished "Witch blood has special qualities, the witch's magical abilities determine the effect it has on the vampire which drinks it" She smiled "Since she's an witch elder who knows the ride I'll have" She snickered.  
How could she laugh I nearly lost her...I stormed over to her kissing her wildly; listening to her groan as a kissed her neck.  
"Lets finished where we left off" I whispered as we headed to the nearest romm possible.


	22. Dracula and Bubble-baths

(**oh me gosh ! A large and splendifirous thankyou to all those who took the time to review, favourite and follow this story... and to all those who did all three you deserve a gold star)**

Edward's POV" Like Bella said, wild. The wildest 24 hours of sex ever committed. The blood of that witch is like cocaine for vampires or some other intoxicating drug. The effects wore off about 36 hours after...and to Bella's disappointment nothing happened apart from her slight buzz. And the Cullen's were finally able to come back to the house without are ear full of... Well lets say vampire hearing has its disadvantages. Me and Bella were curled up on the couch watching the original Dracula. We laughed at the use of crosses and garlic to scare him off and the fact that he could turn into a bat was hysterical. Bella was finally social with the family again, I think it made her feel powerless. I know I would have felt the same. I would have ripped everyone's throats knowing my short temper. Suddenly Emmett charged in taking the remote from Bella's hand.  
"Hey" She sneered sarcastically.  
"The Yankee's are playing, cut me some slack" He laughed playfully changing to the sports channel. Bella hated sports, she lowered her shield.  
_'I'm going in the bath_' She winked at me.  
"Is that an invitation?" I kissed her hand and she started to get up.  
"Maybe it is Mr Cullen" She was gone before my eyes and I heard the running of the warm water, the smell of the soap filled the house. Emmett chortled.  
"Jealous?" I laughed heading upstairs whilst unbuttoning my shirt.  
"You wish" He snorted. I wasn't listening I had a bath to get too.

Bella's POV: Today had been excellent, Dracula and bubble baths... As I hunted with Jasper and Esme I couldn't help but smile. The smile wouldn't surrender my face and when ever I thought of bubble baths or Edward the grin grew as if it was feeding of the emotion riddled memories.  
"Bella? Do you hear that?" Jasper whispered into my ear. Just then I heard the tiniest footsteps from the distance to fast for anything not supernatural. It was heading straight for us.  
"Do as I say quickly" I whispered towards Esme and Jasper, I started to snap branches under my feet to mute my voice."Circle an area quickly then climb a tree, then jump to another tree. Don't make a sound" Jasper and Esme nodded following my instructions...Jasper looked rather impressed, but this is no time for being amount of trouble lately is ridiculous, all the enemy suddenly finding me... I followed my instructions and climbed the nearest tree. Wait this has happened ever since...Joseph that asshole has been selling my location...son of a bitch. My thoughts were distracted when the familiar flame red hair of Victoria came under the trees.  
What did she want?


	23. Victoria's plead

Victoria's POV: Why the fuck am I here? Oh yeah because my lazy douche of a mate makes me do everything. Kill the Cullen's and take the assassin, James doesn't love me... I bet he'll rape the assassin for all I know. Why does he even want her? The army is fine with me as the trainer. James wants nothing but the most powerful, most beautiful...I mean he's had like five different mate in his past, all mysteriously disappearing. The bitch's scent was suddenly really strong and circled the surrounding trees. Volturi tatics. I was about to climb the tree where her scent lead upwards when there is a clasp around my throat like iron. The assassin pinned me against the tree buring my dead soul with her butterscotch eyes darkening with rage.  
"What do you want?" She hissed as two more of the coven appeared behind her.  
"Well-maybe you-should-let go of me" I hissed through the clamping on my throat. She moved her hands on to my shoulders pinning me still. Shit she is strong. She raised her eyebrows.  
"James, wants you for the army" I sighed, her emotionless face didn't change.  
"Why?" She snarled.  
"Joe told us how powerful you were, James loves to be powerful..." Her teeth clamped, as if she was fighting against something. Her desire to kill me?  
"I kill you then and send your head as a warning of my power" She sighed "Where is Joeseph? I know he's been selling my location" She started to tap her finger against my skin, surpirsingly it really hurt.  
"I don't know" She looked around to the blonde male, who nodded.  
"Go back to him, I'll let you live if you leave now" She sighed as she started to turn.  
"Wait, please send word of my death. I'm so sick of James and his precious army" I exclaimed, she stopped in her tracks. Looking at the Cullen's. They nodded, she turned sprinted inches away from my face.  
"If you even try to hurt my family...I'll kill you!" She breathed out her anger. "Come with us" They ran towards their house, I presume. And I followed with the highest caution.


	24. I've heard of this before

Edward's POV: Me and Carlisle were talking about witch blood, again. My protective attitude of Bella was getting more persistant. I heard the returning minds of my family, Bella was with them. As was Victoria?  
"Victoria coming here with the others peacefully" I whispered, Carlisle started to tap his fingers against the oak table.  
"Lets hear what she has to say" Carlisle smiled. My expression remained like stone. She didn't try to kill Esme. Although Bella kicked her ass. I'm still going to kill her. Suddenly Bella came through the door, dragging Victoria in. Her assassin face was obvious.  
"Bella, let go of her" Carlisle whispered. Bella complied as the rest of the family rushed downstairs.  
"Thanks, you should put that thing on a leash" Victoria hissed at Bella.  
"What do you want Victoria?" Rosalie spat back, Emmett hooking his arm around her waste.  
"I want her" She cocked her head towards Bella, who was now wrapped within my arms. "To kill James"  
"I not an assassin for hire" Bella whispered, the mourning of the lives she took still in her voice.  
"Oh I think you will considering he is going to go to the Volturi with your location unless you join him"  
Bella gasped. Rosalie came over to Bella.  
"I know what you're thinking and you can't join him" She whispered, taking Bella from my arms cuddling her.  
"I can't take another life, the guilt is unbearable" I she was hyperventilating, she shoved her way back into my arms " The assassin is not here any more, she's dead" She was sobbing.  
"Bella, the assassin is you" I looked into her eyes "She is there everytime you fight, everytime you hunt" I breathed "She is you! You just need to switch her on again" She froze like she was focusing on her second personality.  
She turned to Victoria "Alright, I'll kill him" She breathed.  
"I'm coming with you" I whispered into her ear.  
"NO! I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt!" She looked as if she was going to actually cry.  
"I'll go with her" Rosalie stepped forward.  
Bella freed herself from my arms, grabbing the wrists of Rosalie and Victoria.  
"We'll be back in at least a week" Rosalie whispered to Emmett.  
"Wait" Bella turned towards me, grabbing my hand; placing it on her stomach. What the hell? "Witch blood has special powers remember" She lifted her thick coat to reveal a bloated stomach.  
Carlisle stepped foward "I've heard of this before, you look as if you're 3 months pregnant!" He smiled at her, I'm going to be a dad?


	25. A letter

**(Sorry to all those who didn't like the idea of Bella's pregnancy, it was to thicken the plot and vary the characters)**  
One week later, Edward's POV: Hurry Bella for god's sake I hope you and the baby are safe. Where are you? I've been pacing for days, I will not hunt, will not stop pacing until she is home.  
"Edward, just stop pacing" Emmett was getting more annoyed with each step I took.  
"Please be quiet Emmett" I whispered frustrated.  
"I heard something..." Emmett whispered we both raised eager to see our much-loved mates. We sprinted downstairs at the front door the family awaited the arrival of Bella and Rosalie. The footsteps became closer but only two sets of footsteps. I blocked out the minds of the approaching beings; preventing myself from hearing the worst.  
The creatures emerged, instead of Bella there was a small being in the arms of Rosalie. In that small moment my world came crashing down.  
"Edward..."Rosalie was about to comfort but I stopped her with the pain in my face.  
"Is she alive?" I shouted, the creature in Rosalie's arms started to cry.  
"Yes, she told me to tell you she loves you and this is Renesmee" Rosalie sobbed as she handed me the baby. She was beautiful, her facial feature were so much like my own as was her hair. Her smile was that of Bella's. My Bella.  
"Where is she?" I sobbed, I couldn't break eye contact with my miracle daughter.  
"The Volturi were there when we went to kill James" She breathed "She was pardoned for her crimes and she joined the guard again to save Renesmee and us"  
"I'm going after her" I shouted with pain, Renesmee captivated by the surrounding atmosphere.  
"Edward, she has been condemned to 10 years of active service or we'll be slaughtered" Victoria cut in. What? Victoria brought forward as piece of folded white paper. "She wanted you to have this"  
A letter.  
_Dear the treasured love of my life, Edward_  
_I'm sorry for doing this but I must keep you and Renesmee safe, you will never know how sorry I am. Do not come after me, the Volturi is darker than it has ever been and you being part of it instead of raising our beautiful daughter would break the remainder of my heart. At the bottom of this letter is an adress where you can send letters, photographs of your adventures and progress within life. Edward the most important thing is if I may...die please live on with life we have a daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But it is my deepest wish to return to you, with our love still in tact. I love you and Renesmee more then anything including my life. All for now my love remember to write. I love you Edward. Love Bella  
_  
As promised an address was written. Ten years with out my Bella. How can I go on? I looked down at my daughter, Renesmee.


	26. Author's answers and slight plead !

Hello my adoring public! I'm just writing to say thanks to all those amazing people who were fabulous enough to read my silly story.  
So anyways. Yes Bella is yet again the world's deadliest assassin that haunts the vampire world without the slightest slither of mercy. But of course her love for Edward has not changed. And in answer to your very good question 'kriscrable' yes Renesmee is a full vampire but with the same growth pattern she would have had in the novel. I'm debating whether for the infamous Jacob imprint but it feels as if it would make no sense, but I'm open to suggestions. I'll try to upload again tomorrow but I have a life which at the moment involve MOC exams. Laters x  
Oh and nearly a 100 reviews, who ever does the 100th review you will have my undying respect and shall be branded and a fucking legend x (Which in a very good thing)


	27. 9 years and 364 days later

**A mega thankyou to Kriscrable and sorry thiree...but should Jacob imprint on the fully vampire Renesmee ?  
**

Renesmee's POV  
9 years and 364 days later...  
First day at my Dad's old school perfect... My dad is so protective he won't let me do anything when he knows damn well I'm just as indestructible as he is ugh. Well maybe he'll let me fly free today. As aunt Alice and Rosalie got ready I paced my room looking for the female support I needed I found the box of the many hundreds of my mom's letters. I found her most recent on._  
Dear Nessie  
The time has almost come for us to be together again, Nessie my treasured angel I know forks will seem tedious after a while but the school makes it that much more exciting... I can't wait to hear your voice and hug you tightly and knowing your father he wouldn't have been letting you get out much in the last few months. He means well but you haft to put your foot down against his stubborn attitude with this letter I've sent you my lucky bracelet... Keep it safe it real lucky.  
Lots of love Mom x  
P.s. Don't let your Dad see you with any boys unless you want them killed ;)  
_I hugged the letter tightly. Taking in the sweet scent of my unknown mother. Her bracelet hung on my wrist. I've always wanted to meet her. My dad speaks of her as if she is a goddess, the most beautiful goddess. I mean yeah I've seen a couple of pictures of her there's no doubt she's beautiful but I've been without a mother since the day of my birth, does she really have the right to just show up?  
-x-  
Bella's POV (Volterra, Italy)  
The decade from Hell was nearly over...the years of training, strategy and executions was finally over and I could see my love and my daughter for the first time in ten years. My love for Edward was as strong as ever and my lust for him was even more so. I stood behind Aro's throne smiling to myself, probably looking like a fool.  
"Bring him in" Aro whispered to Felix, great another execution.  
A young male vampire who smelt like a pile of burning ash entered the room snared in Felix's arms, he was dropped before Aro...He was breathing heavily as if he was just drowning.  
"So, fire child I hear you've been fighting dearest Chelsea's gifts" He smiled "Also the gifts of our precious Jane"Suddenly Jane moved forward coming beside me instantly.  
"I'll take that pain to my grave" He whispered. He was young and very handsome, he had deep red hair and a face with rugged and masculine features.  
"Bella?" Aro whispered, reaching his hand out to me.  
"Yes master?" I whispered sadly I knew what was coming.  
"Please, haven't we discussed this call me father" He laughed "Take him to the torture chamber" His face suddenly serious.  
"Yes _father"_ I emphasised the word father to hopefully piss him off, I didn't succeed.  
I grabbed the weakened vampire taking him by his throat out of the big oak doors of the Volturi throne room. I looked back making sure the coast was clear.  
"Do you want the life of an immortal demon that feasts on the very life force of a human being?" I whispered as quietly as I could making sure the Volturi couldn't hear me.  
"No" He whispered, so young I couldn't bear to kill this boy of 17.  
"Listen very carefully I will only say this once" I whispered "Run, run into Volterra making sure to avoid the reveal of your true vampire identity. Find the smelliest clothes you can making sure that mask your scent. I will return home tomorrow to my family of vegetarian vampires if you are willing to join me wait in the forest until midnight tonight" I breathed, he looked very confused.  
"Run! Burn my cloak while you're at it, more believable cover up!" He complied, sindging my cloak. And he then took off. I doubt he'd meet the rest me and Alec helped proved to be unreliable.  
5 hours and 16 minutes till freedom.


	28. Horrified from a daughter's words

Edward's POV: Bella would be free in a matter of hours... This has to be the longest three hours of my life. I sat on the couch with Emmett and Jasper as we waited for the girls to get ready. Renesmee was pacing in her room, her thoughts were those of doubt and confusion. I didn't like the way she spoke of her mother. My Bella was nearly free and she will be welcomed. I flew from the couch, running and grabbing the beautiful picture of Bella. I remembered her smell, her warmth, her voice. All the things I've wanted in life are falling into place. But now it's time for school.  
"Renesmee, it's time for school" I whispered, I knew she could hear me.  
"Okay dad" She whimpered.  
In the car, the Cullens chattered amongst themselves, I was yet again stuck in the driving seat. Alice and Nessie were talking fashion; Emmett and Jasper talking sports. The Cullen's range rover had to be the most social place in the Cullen's household. Rosalie, who sat shotgun, looked at me, I knew what she was going to say.  
"3 hours" She smiled, Renesmee sighed. Suddenly the social range rover deadend with silence.  
"Renesmee.." Alice began.  
"Does she even deserve to come back? She abandoned me at birth" She shouted. Anger filled me to the brink, clouding my sympathy and the car screeched to a halt as I unintentionally slammed the brake.  
I breathed through my teeth trying to calm myself.  
"How could you say that? We've told you Bella's story for years!" Rosalie hissed.  
"Renesmee..." I whispered unable to speak from the shock of what my daughter just said.  
I started to drive again, really fast. How could she say that? We pulled up to the school, I stormed out of the car. Horrified from what my daughter just said.


	29. Renier's nails

**I will try my best to update everyday apart from friday or so... you can always do better? rude !**  
**Anyways enjoy to the rest of you who weren't harsh.**

The whole family paced the reflective border of the airport's windows. Including me I mean am I ready for a mother? Suddenly flashbacks of movies and tv shows rushed through my mind; scenes of where mothers and daughters went shopping and mom's taught their daughters about boys and makeup. The most my mom could teach me was how to effectively rip an enemy's throat out. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, dad turned me around.  
"Nessie, I know you said all that about your mother because the fact of now having a mother is confusing and hurtful" He laughed "Your mother is the most amazing person I've ever met, that's where you get your spirit"  
"What if she is disappointed in me" I whispered.  
"How could she be?" He muttered pulling me into his arms.  
"I'm so weak and powerless and she's this warrior who fights selflessly" I sighed looking into my dad's eyes, he was smiling.  
"That's what makes her proud of you" He whispered, his head turned and I followed as a plane landed.  
Bella's POV: Freedom at last. And what do you know... Renier the fire starter had decided for the better life.  
"Renier, you'll not be disappointed with this new life" I giggled as we sat in the strange scented seats of the plane.  
"Yeah whatever Bella, stop distracting me" Renier hissed through his teeth, gripping tightly of his arm rests. At least were landing soon.  
After about 15 minutes of listening to Renier's nails tearing the material of the seat we landed. Thank god, I put my shield up around Renier wanting the fire starter's presence to be a surprise for Esme. We didn't have any luggage so we were the first off the plane, running into Seattle airport... I was so close now, so close to seeing my husband and baby. The crowd waiting for the passengers crammed the airport but vampire vision came in handy.  
"Bella is that them?" Renier whispered as I saw them standing there smiling, my daughter all grown up and so beautiful. My husband's heart melting smile plastered on his handsome face.  
"Edward..." I almost ran full speed to get to him, pushing the waiting relatives of my fellow passengers. His body and lips met mine and I knew I was home.

**Sorry guys for the cliff hanger there but, sleep !**


	30. Home and girl gossip

Bella's POV: Renesmee was real and I was finally her. It was incredibly awkward in the car but since we were alone conversation seemed to roll of tongue. She was taking me upstairs to show me her alterations to the house, while the others went hunting.  
"So mom what are those on your arms?" She was eyeing the scars on my arms.  
"Battle scars... the only thing that can scar our skin is the bite of another vampire" I sighed.  
"Your safe now mom!" She came over to me reaching out her arms and embracing me, it's not fair that my daughter is now taller than me, when the last time I saw her she fit inside my arms.  
"So tell me about school, life and crushes! I want the whole mother-daughter gossip experience"  
She giggled, we sat on her couch as she began to tell the story of the years of her life I missed...  
After finding out her favourite colour is light green, her first crush is yet to happen, her favourite subject is sports. She must get that from Edward.  
"Mom what was being with the Volturi like?" She sighed "Did they treat you like a traitor?"  
"No they didn't treat me like that, it turned out that thanks to Felix's idiocy the truth was uncovered. But because of the Romanians pushing the threat of war onto the Volturi, Aro needed his prize general back therefore blackmailing me with your lives" I smiled at her, her face was that of regret."I made it clear to the guard that I was not to be toyed with, to my shock Felix had been allowed to walk free from the crime that would have killed me all because Felix mated with Jane. Anyway many of the Volturi guard kept out of my way, all except Alec who helped me get Renier here."  
"Who's Alec?" Renesmee asked smiling.  
"Lets just say he's a friend who may visit when he can" I whispered already I was protective of my daughter, even if the guy was my most trusted ally.  
"Alec?" Edward sighed from the doorway, I hated it how he sneeks up on me sometimes. But I couldn't help smiling.  
"Yeah Alec, problem darling?" I whispered.  
"You know what I'm nervous about" He smiled.  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while before I vomit" Renesmee giggled as she sprinted out the open window to presumably to find the others.  
"I've missed so much of her life" I whispered as my heart heavied with the pain.  
"We could always make another one!" He whispered running his silk soft lips down my neck. Why don't we I know plenty of witches whose blood would be potent enough. But could I kill another person?  
"We'll talk about this later" I whispered as I lead him to his room, locking the door behind us.  
**NEED help guys, should Renesmee mate with Renier, Alec or should she fall for a human ?**


	31. The life of Renier Hamilton

The life of Renier Hamilton.  
Life is cruel sometimes. I'd always dreamt of writing the adventures of my life within a book later to be published after it's millions of copies have been sold. But no, being a monster seems to be the only pattern in the tapestry of my new life. The Cullen family has welcomed me into their ranks, Esme seems to think of me as her new son. All of this seems to be made possible by the mercy of an assassin.  
Life began as it should, innocent and good but like any human the peer pressure of being a teenager caught up with me. Before I knew it drinking, smoking and drugs were all I could think about. I skipped classes to smoke weed. And by the time I was 15 I was having sex with a girl two years older than me. Which in the long run didn't turn out so great.  
On the last night of my life, well I wish I could have made it worth while. I left a my friend Jerry's house late after smoking a bag of weed the size of my thist. When I saw her, Pearl, she was the most dazzling creature of i'd ever seen. Not just because I was stoned. I found her dazzling even while her mouth was drenched in crimson and her eyes the colour to match. Before I could breath again, her body was suddenly infront of mine and her teeth crunching in my neck. The drink and drugs, unlike many other cases, seemed to save my life as the taste in my blood in my blood repulsed her incredibly sensitive taste buds. I woke with the thirst already taking control of my mind and body. Pearl attempted to stop me but lets just say that's when I discovered my fire controlling gift.  
I wandered the earth looking for the passage to redemption for all the lives I took. When I met them...the volturi and the moment their leader touched my hand that was it my freedom was over.


	32. A Ducati and a jock

Rensemee's POV:  
School again but for the first time I go to school with my heart seeming half full instead of half empty, mom and dad are together after 10 years apart and dad is finally happy. Renier is like a new brother, he is alway so emotionless though. It made me crave for my father's ability. We all sat in the white range rover when I noticed the seat I saved for mom was empty.  
"Alice, where is mom?" I asked interrupting Alice conversation with dad.  
"You'll hear her in about five seconds" Alice announced to the car's passenger, there was the slither of muffled laughter from uncle Emmett.  
Sure enough five seconds later the sound of two motorcycles filled my sensitive ears. Mom was on a ducati, prehaps that is the machine under the dusty blanket in the garage.  
"Come on dad, she's going to beat us" I laughed, dad laughed as Alice pushed him with impatience.  
We finally arrived at Forks high, I hadn't been back here since mom came back which was about two weeks ago. My mom was waiting with Jasper by the bikes at the far end of the parking lot but she and Jasper started to walk over once the car started to slow. My mom had gone from that tired and impatient Bella to a vampire super model, she was wearing Alice's faded jeans, crimson heels with a tight leather jacket, she almost looked like a really fashionable biker chick. We were all out of the car by the time my mom waved her new schedule in dad's face. She came over to me smiling, tucking a strand of my bronze hair back.  
"We've got english together first" She squealed. Before I could say anything she ran back to dad kissing him quickly but passionately before coming back and hooking my arm to go to english. Right now mom is acting like an eleven year old on christmas day.  
My mom tugged me at mortal speed all the way towards our class, she must be following the dusty smell of the used books. We finally arrive and I find my seat right at the back next to a girl called Kelly. When my mom enters the loud chatter of the jocks etc stops instantly. I could hear dad's teeth grinding already. The teacher, a young woman with bright pink hair and piercings all over her face coughed to get mom's attention.  
"Who are you?" She sneered obviously jealous of mom's badass supermodel look.  
"Isabella Hamilton" Mom whispered shyly, it's funny how she took Renier's name. When Renier comes to school tomorrow they'll seem like biological siblings.  
"Okay Isabella please sit by Zack over there" The teacher pointed to a huge jock with bulging muscles who was practically drooling. Mom complied and walked over to her seat, her red heels clicking on the marble floor.  
After reading about half of Romeo and Juliet class finished and left the class room when I suddenly noticed mom didn't follow. I looked back into the classroom to find a crowd of guys asking my mom loads of questions. I rolled my eyes and waited for dad who should be along any moment.  
"Ok guys, I need to go my boyfriend is waiting" Mom shyly whispered as dad appeared beside me. Mom literally lit up when she saw him. When will this happen to me? When will I meet my mate? Dad says it's like lightning hitting every cell of your existence, I haven't experienced that with any guy. When will it happen?


	33. Renier! You're late!

Renesmee's POV: Lunch was worse than the classrooms. Aunt Rosalie was whistled at, my ass was even slapped but revenge was swift as I broke his nose. The cafeteria was packed with the gossip of teenagers about money, sex and more sex etc. Mom gasped when we suddenly saw Renier enter the room, he was dressed similarly to mom. Black jeans, black leather jacket, black sneakers. The only thing that wasn't black on his body was the striking colour of his deep red hair, which was so crumpled it looked as if he just crawled out of bed. He looked mighty fine.  
"Renier" Mom giggled keeping up the impression that they're siblings as she ran towards Renier gripping him into a hug.  
I swear all the girl's heartbeats starting quickened, including my own. If it was beating.  
"Hey Cullens" Renier cheered, mom gripping on his arm.  
"Renier, bored already?" Emmett chortled.  
"Wanted to check on my big sister" He nudged mom pushing her back onto dad's lap. Renier sat down next to Alice grabbing her english muffin.  
Am I falling for Renier?  
Renier's POV:  
So this is the american high school in the eyes of an immortal monster. I could hear everything. Including the over powering thunder of the female humans heart beats united from around the room. I laughed to myself. I looked around the table. The vampire couples of the family were completely submerged in each other's attention. In each couple the individuals were so different from each other. The princess and the joker, the pixie and the soldier, the assassin and the musician. The only couple that made sense within our small vampire community was Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee sat staring into the deep crimson colour of her apple. I had never noticed how unique Renesmee was. A very rare vampire born child. She looked like an incredibly beautiful female version of her father. No wonder she has such a kind temperament unlike that of my "sister". But I see Renesmee more as a sister or cousin now. What's wrong with me? This radiant beauty should be making my dead heart light in an inferno of lust and admiration. Prehaps my destiny has already set my life as that of a bachelor. Suddenly the school's bell erupted within my thoughts. I blinked back into reality noticing I was being abandoned by the retreating Cullens. I think I have organic chemistry next. So I follow the scent of deceased toad and rat and eventually stumbled upon the science block. I found my classroom within 2 minutes which with my heightened senses is appalling. I walked in to find the gossiping teenagers silence as I strode to the teacher, a man with a receding hair-line and face dented with deep wrinkles.  
"Mr Hamilton" He spoke as he looked at my form. "You're late, but since it's your first day I'll let you off" I looked at the class for empty seats there were at least five how do I choose?  
"Mr Hamilton sit next to Amelia" He pointed to a girl with long artificially pink hair and peircings dotted her face. I complied I sat down, there were no Cullens in the class but something was compelling me to look behind me. As I did I saw her. Her hair was a curled waterfall of pure ebony, her face was sweet and dimpled. Her eyes were an astonishing shade of blue. She wore no makeup, no designer clothing. She was so beautiful.


	34. Really Ren?

**I'm going to thicken the plot with the romance between Renesmee and (secret) and Renier and Honey. So a few of the chapters will be all about these couples but they will all lead to the ending, which I'm debating whether should lead on to a sequel.**

Honey's POV: I sat in my chair next to Jason. I hate organic chemistry, I much before poetry and english. I twisted my curly hair within my fingers, lip singing the words to pink floyd. I fished out my notebook, singing a little louder. When suddenly the class's loud gossip haulted. I looked up to see a new kid. He had pale skin, like really pale. He wore all black, obviously trying to pull off the bad boy look. His hair was such a wonderful colour a deep red almost resembling the colour of blood. I could almost hear the girl's thoughts. I decided to look down at my notebook, ignoring the new "pretty boy". I heard Mr Kalvin place him next to Amelia, nice girl. As class began I felt eyes on me, eyes with a stare that melts souls. I look up between the strands of my thick hair to meet the eyes of "pretty boy"  
His face was that of confusion and a self disbelief. As if he found something he didn't expect he needed.  
Renier's POV: Her eyes met mine, my dead heart exploded into a bouquet of desire, really Ren a human? Oh god, Edward is probably reading my mind right now. Bella is going to kill me!


	35. You're my sister

Renesmee's POV: I followed Alice out of trig, when we were halted in our tracks from the stomping of my mom and dad shoes coming down the hall.  
"Bella, what's u..." Mom and dad stopped as we all waited for Alice to finish the vision. Alice suddenly snapped back into reality with a angry expression.  
"Renier...Is dead" Alice scowled, as her and mom's heels clicked down the hall towards Renier's class. I rushed after them asking what had happened but dad, mom and Alice were on a war path.  
Renier's POV: Class was over too quickly, the girl left quickly following her friends. I think I found that storm bringer, the one who makes your heart stop. My mate. I hooked Amelia's arm, she turned to me scowling.  
"Who's the girl with the black curly hair?" I stuttered, sounding like a complete idiot.  
"Honey Kingsley?" She whispered.  
"Honey..." I whispered as if her name was a sacred prayer.  
I walked out of class into a circle of scowling Cullens.  
"Renier, you are in a heap of trouble little brother!" Bella scowled.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Edward growled.  
"What has he done dad?" Renesmee whispered obviously worried.  
"He has fallen in love with a human" Alice whispered, Renesmee gasped in shock her eyes sagging with worry and disappointment.  
"You can't seriously be fucking angry at me for this?" I spat at Alice. "Edward how did you feel when you first saw Bella?" I questioned Edward, at least trying to win the mind reader over to my side.  
"I felt a cage of loneliness break within myself" Edward whispered gazing into my sister's eyes.  
"Still it's no excuse, she's a human" Rosalie whispered.  
"Well I don't care!" I boomed at them "All I know is I need to see her again!"  
Bella started to walk towards me "Please be careful with her...you don't want that kind of thing on your conscience" She whispered pulling me into a tight hug "Good luck my brother"  
"I don't care if were not related, you are my sister" I whispered, hugging her back. She was my sister, i'd never had a sister before but she seems to know how to act. I broke off the hug, she nodded in approval as I walked down the corridor following the scent of Honey Kingsley.


	36. Honey's painting

Honey's POV: I followed Eliza and Hope to my truck through the crowded parking lot, I felt like eyes were glued to the back of my head. I turned to see 'pretty boy' staring at me from the other end of the teenager infested jungle of cars and gossip. He was sitting on the branch of the school's pine tree, that always threatened the school with devastation when a large storm hit. He was at least ten feet of the ground, part of me wondered how the hell he got up there, the rest of me marvelled at his unparalleled beauty.  
"Oh my god he is so hot!" Eliza said coming beside me.  
"If you're into the cliché bad boy look" I spat, trying to hide how smitten I was with his beauty. But as I said that his face dropped as if he could hear me.  
"Come on you two" Hope laughed as she hopped into the front of my rusted blue pickup. I looked back to 'pretty boy' he was gone. As I climbed into the driver's seat of the pickup this heavy feeling suddenly weighed down on me. A very unsettling feeling for some reason I wanted to see 'pretty boy' again. As an innocent diversion I drove the long way round to the exit of the school, just hoping to see him again. He was he was sitting on the hood of a range rover surrounded by the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. They all seemed to be in couples, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, a blonde girl with the figure of a world-class super model with a guy who look like he went to the gym everyday. A very small girl with spiky black hair, almost resembling a pixie, she held hands with a blonde man who looked as if he was in pain. A man, of the likes of which I've never seen more stunning, with bronze coloured hair his arms were tight around a brunette whose beauty competed with the blondes. 'Pretty boy' was talking to a girl who looked so similar to the bronze haired guy. She was stunning but suddenly she turned around meeting my eyes, her were so threatening as if to say 'never look at us again'. Pretty boy, smiled at me. Not one of those joking, sarcastic smiles. One of those ones which radiate true affection.  
I hit the gas, driving the pickup to exit as fast a I could.  
"Did you see those kids? They could put any supermodels to shame" Hope said smiling at Eliza.  
"Oh my god, those girls are so lucky!" Eliza squealed in jealousy.  
"Did you see that girl with the bronzy colour hair?" I said interrupting their conversation."How she looked at me?"  
"Oh you mean Renesmee? Yeah she sits next to Kelly in english" Eliza whispered "And Bella Hamilton?"  
"Isn't that Renier's surname?" Hope squeeks.  
"Who's Renier?" I said yet again interupting their conversation.  
"The guy sitting in the tree who you were making goo goo eyes at!" Eliza started to smooch the air, mocking me.  
So 'pretty boy' has a name...  
After dropping off Eliza and Hope at the libary, I felt the pressing need to go back to my studio. One colour was stuck in my mind. And I had to paint it on a canvas.  
Hours after arriving at my studio and painting on the closet canvas I could find, I realised what I had done. I'd painted a large oak tree in the middle of the canvas, surrounded crimson red, the only difference in colour is the dark figure by the tree with Renier's hair colour. Blood red where did that come from. I quickly distracted myself from this painting and went upstairs to bed. To much pretty boy.


	37. There is something, your forgiveness

**My longest chapter ever... round of applause for me :)))**

Bella's POV: Well that was an interesting day, I'm getting soft. Way to soft. How could Renier be that selfish? Love what a strange thing it is. Renier has gone off most likely stalking Honey. Renesmee has gone to Canada, hunting. Apparently she always does that when she sulks. No one is talking to me after supporting Renier's love fiasco. I suddenly realised how random my thoughts were, I wrapped Edward's arms tighter around me. I'm just a little worried about Ren's obsession with this girl.  
"Edward..." I said as rose from his arms.  
"I know" He smiled "Go find him" I bent down and kissed him passionately. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran for the town, where I presume Ren will be. I arrived in town slowing my pace to that of a human's I carefully smelt the air. Renier's scent headed west, towards the ocean. I was about to follow when the cold wind blew another scent in my face. Joseph. I'd recognise that smell anywhere. Why is he here? To apologize? To kill me? I wanted to find out, I followed his scent north. About an hour later I came to the baseball field, where the family usually played the american pass time. Joseph was there, right in the middle. Ugh does his have to be such a poser. I put my protective shield up for good measure.  
"How have you not been seen by Alice?" I asked sarcastically, I wasn't afraid of him.  
"Nice to see you too love...And let's say it was a last-minute decision" He laughed as he walked over to me casually as if we were friends.  
"Nice of you, ratting me out to the Volturi" I hissed, he halted in his tracks but his smug face didn't falter.  
"You know damn well I didn't mean to!" He said, and he his face was inches from mine."Why would I send a pretty little thing like you into battle?" He lightly tapped my lips with his. Oh no. I raised my hand and slapped his cheek, hard. He stumbled backwards clasping his cracked cheek.  
"Leave before I kill you!" I whispered, my blood boiling with rage.  
His cheek healed and he started to smile. Again."I heard you had a daughter, Izzy. May I meet her" He chortled. Ok now I'm mad. I grabbed his throat and threw his into the tree line. Smashing a dozen trees in the process. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Renesmee. I realised how close we were to the Canadian border.  
"Mom? What's going on" She whispered, she was suddenly by my side.  
"Ness, go home now and tell your father!" I hissed, she turned about to take off when Joseph stepped in front of her.  
"So this is the daughter Izzy, she looks to much like her father for my liking" He smirked "Sorry love, why do you think I chose this spot. It's out of lover boy's range"  
"Run!" I hissed at Nessie as I jumped at Joseph knocking him over. Renesmee took of into the forest.  
I climbed of Joseph, reading for an attack. "What do you want Joseph?"  
"I heading towards a witch nest in Canada, so I thought I could apologize" He whispered, his smile gone.  
"A witch nest? Really? I didn't know you were into that stuff" I laughed, surprised. I always thought Joseph as the sensible type.  
"What can I say, the stuff is like ecstasy for vamps" He laughed.  
"Don't come back..." I whispered as I turned towards home.  
"Izzy, you know you still love me..." He said, stopping me in my tracks.  
"I did once but you left me, and I became a murderer. The Izzy you knew is gone, It's Bella now" I sighed, starting to move off again.  
"Since when is it my fault you became the Volturi's bitch?" He hissed.  
"Leave now Joseph there is nothing for you here" I said turning to face him one last time.  
"There is, your forgiveness" How whispered as he clutched my hand.  
"Your forgiven, now go before I kill you" I whispered, I heard him breath in about to reply when the scent of the Cullen family was in the air.  
"Izzy, I will come back for you!" He whispered.  
"Then I'll kill you!" I snarled, taking off into the forest to intercept the family.

Renier's POV: As I stepped into Honey's studio I swear I was blinded by the colour of her artwork. I had to be quiet because of the sleeping human upstairs. Where were her parents? I looked at each painting, engrossed in the detail of each line and texture. Each painting seemed to be organised by emotion, each painting seemed to explode with memories. They were beautiful. I suddenly saw one that frightened me. Crimson, the colour of fresh blood flooded the back round. A figure stood under the dark tree, the hair of this figure had hair identical to mine. Why would blood be in this painting. I heard stirring upstairs, Honey was restless. I rushed upstairs to find a beautiful sight. Her ebony hair curled itself over her pillow, her face was peaceful as to be expected within sleep. I turned to leave her in peace but was interuptted by the loud creak my foot had just cause a cussed under my breath.  
"What the fuck?" Honey squealed, as she started to throw books at me. Screaming.  
"Calm down, it's ok..." I whispered trying to calm her down. She suddenly jumped from her bed.  
"I'm calling the cops!" She went for the phone but I got there first crushing the phone in my hand. Her eyes widened as she switched on her light.  
"Renier, what the fuck? Are you stalking me? How did you do that to the phone?" I placed my finger against her lips, shutting her up.  
"No I'm not a stalker, and something very strong and very fast..." I laughed.  
"I'll call the cops..." She whispered as my face edged closer to hers. Her scent, which should have been driving my thirst crazy, didn't even make a spark in the potential inferno. She meant to much to me.  
"What will you call the cops with?" I held out her shattered phone in my hand.  
"You're paying for that! Are you going to tell me what you're doing in my studio?" She sat down on the bed.  
"I was interested in you, let's leave it at that" I whispered sitting beside her.  
"How could you do that to my phone?" She asked a stern expression plastered her face, I wasn't going to argue.  
"I don't know if I should tell you, it could put you in a lot of danger" I sighed, remembering the torture of the Volturi.  
"Oh so that's it..." She smiled, nodding.  
"What?" I panicked, the anxiety obvious in my voice.  
"Drug user, like steroids and shit" She laughed almost proud of her crap detective work.  
"No, something you'd not believe" I sighed as I looked into her eyes. I loved her so much and this is the first conversation we'd ever had.  
"Please...or I'll tell everyone at school that you watched me sleep after breaking into my house!" She eyed me up, she was obviously serious.  
"I'm a v...v...vampire..." I whispered.


	38. Honey's tranformation

Honey's POV: I was running through the forest, as fast as I could. Fear was consuming every thought and emotion. Renier was a vampire. A fucking vampire. At first I had trouble believing him but proved it to me... I can't think about it, it only scares me more.  
"Honey" Renier whispered, he was suddenly in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise..." But I was panicking in fear, unable to breathe but I started to run in the other direction when suddenly I ran into a figure, hard as stone. He grabbed each of my arms into an iron grip.  
"Alright mate, you're the new Cullen then" He looked down at me. "I see you're having a little bit of trouble, let me help you with that.." Suddenly he teeth closed down on my neck. The feeling of the blood draining from my body was intense, I started to black out.  
"NOOO!" Renier screamed, suddenly the vampire's arm lit up in a blaze of fire. He free me, I fell to the ground. The wound around my neck started to burn, really burn.  
"Give Izzy my regards, have fun.." And I think the vampire was gone. The burning started to spread, I let out an immense scream. It was a burning like no other, like the lava of a volcano had been poured over my skin. Suddenly I realised I was in Renier's arms, running as if we were flying.  
"I'm so sorry Honey" He sobbed in my ear as I writhed in the burning of intense fire.  
Renier's POV: I arrived at the Cullen's house as fast as I could suddenly the whole family rushed out, Carlisle took Honey from my arms as Bella held me. I felt as if I was going to die just from the worry.  
"Renier, we know what happened" Bella began. "Alice saw it... Honey is going to be fine" She whispered.  
"Bella, who was that guy..?" I hissed, I was going to kill kim whoever he was.  
"I'll tell you later...Honey..." She looked at the house as another scream peirced the air. I rushed upstairs as quickly as I could, the screams were so loud. It brought back memories of the pain, I'm so sorry Honey.I reached Carlisle's study to find Edward and Carlisle crowded around Honey on Carlisle's desk, she was spasming in pain letting out painful shrieks. Her face was beaded in sweat, her perfect features creased from the burning of the venom.  
"Carlisle, will she be..." I whispered slouching into a ball from worry and regret, why did I tell her?  
"She'll be fine Ren...Alice saw it.." Carlisle smiled trying to restrain Honey's limbs.  
"I so sorry Honey..." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead lightly. I'm so sorry.


	39. A Bear and Honey

Two days later...  
Renesmee's POV: Well that happened fast. Honey would soon be Renier's mate, depending if she wont go on a murderous rampage. And I Renesmee Cullen shall be alone. I sat on the chair in my room when I heard a faint knock at the door.  
"Come in" I moaned hoping to emphasise my pressing need to be alone. The door opened to reveal my mother.  
"Nessie, your father..." She said but cut herself off knowing that it wouldn't help.  
"Why am I alone?" I asked in the most emotionless tone I could conjure.  
"Oh... This is what this is about..." She whispered "Sweetie you can't expect to happen in an instant, I mean I waited a long time till I met your father... Having a mate is not as essential as you think"  
"I know, I just want to be 'liked' by a guy who I 'like' back" I looked up to her, she had one of those 'you're so silly' smiles plastered smugly on her face. "Anyway off that subject...Mom I was beyond pathetic against that vampire...Could you teach me how to fight?"  
Mom's smile disappeared "I don't think your father or me for that matter will be comfortable teaching you ways to kill" she said looking at her shoes.  
"Please mom would you rather leave me defenceless?" I questioned her, her head sprang up looking deep into my eyes.  
"I was forced to kill, take the life of the innocent but I suppose this is a different case and I will teach you the basics" She whispered, the mood lifted. I was about to reply when a loud thrumming radiated from downstairs. Honey's heart.  
Edward's POV: Honey's transformation, her mind was full of fear and the burning of the venom. Renier's face was creased with worry, regret, guilt. The family started to gather, to watch the final stages of the transformation. Everyone's eyes were on Honey's spasming body, the effects of the venom were all starting to wear off. And suddenly her eyes opened.  
"Honey?" Carlisle whispered as Honey turned to him very cautiously. Honey suddenly got up at super human speed she stared at Renier's face.  
"Honey I'm so..."Renier began but Honey's finger was suddenly on his lips stopping him.  
"It wasn't your fault..." She sighed clasping her throat surprised at her new voice.  
"It was...And now you're this..." Renier winced as if in pain.  
"I don't care whether I'm a zombie, witch or goblin all I know is that I'm alive because of you..." She whispered cupping his cheek with her hand.  
"I..." Renier suddenly took off towards the mind clouded with guilt. Honey just stood there no doubt following Renier's disappearing figure.  
Carlisle lay his hand on Honey's shoulder "Honey we would be honored if you could join our family... We can help you adapt to this life"  
"Ummmm... Can I ask a few questions first" She asked, she seemed oblivious from the burning in her throat.  
"I think we need to take you hunting..." Rosalie whispered.  
Honey suddenly clasped her throat wincing in pain.  
"I'll go check the trails" Bella said as she ran towards our normal hunting route.  
"I can..not..." Honey whispered, stopping because of the intense dry of the thirst. "Kill...Anyone"  
Renesmee hissed "So you immediately think were soulless parasites killing who ever we want..." She stormed out the room leaving the family in shock.  
"Please excuse my daughter's behavior, she just hates the killing of humans" I said to Honey.  
"Daughter?" She strained from her fire engulfed throat.  
"It's a long story..." I said smiling as the family chuckled slightly. As the laughter stopped Bella returned giving the all clear.  
"Edward, Emmett you should go with her..." Alice suggested smiling.  
Before I could argue, Emmett started to lead Honey towards the window. I gave Bella a quick kiss goodbye and started to chase after Honey and Emmett.  
Honey's POV: The burning was intense in my throat, well not as intense as my whole body was about an hour ago. I'm a vampire. I couldn't believe it. But then the burning spiked again. It seemed whenever I got distracted it burned that little bit more as if screaming for my attention.  
I couldnt' believe how fast I was moving, like the speed of a bullet leaving a gun. It was amazing. I heard and smelt my babysitters coming up behind me there was this smell in the air, it wasn't that appetising yet it was luring me in. The smell led to something that would have frightened me to death as a human, a bear the size of at least three men. It was rearing to attack me but my fear was replaced by savage thoughts and before I could stop myself I dug my fangs deep into the throat of the huge animal. The bear claws and teeth, that should have killed me felt like feathers running across my skin. The sound of his teeth on my skin sounded like bone griding on rock. Suddenly the bear's immense body fell limp on me, it should have crushed me but instead it weigh no less then cotton wool. The bear's blood suddenly stopped and the bear ran dry. The burning in my throat seemed to be tamed. I then noticed the audience gathered around me. Edward and Emmett were leaning against a large tree, Emmett was smiling. Edward's expression was unreadable. I heard a breath from the tree above, Pretty boy was watching, his face pained.


	40. The Volturi's plot

Felix's POV: So the Cullen's have a newborn... I've been the Cullen's stalker for the past 3 weeks and this is probably the only thing worth telling Aro... Caius is already planning another blackmailing scheme for the assassin and the fire starter...If this girl has got a gift...We could hit 4 birds with 1 stone instead of 3. I went to my computer and started my report...Aro will be pleased.  
Aro's POV: The throne room was hosting another of its grand parties, powerful vampires under my influence danced and laughed all around me...Cauis was flirting with a young vampire, Marcus was his same mourning self.  
"Master..." Demetri whispered. And he handed me a piece of paper. I quickly scanned through smiling to myself. Bella, Alice, Renier will be mine...  
"Demetri pen and paper if you will?" I commanded and almost instantly a sheet of paper and quill arrived.  
_Felix your mission is to kidnap Carlisle and Edward Cullen, he will lure the assassin and any other desired Cullens to us, Aro  
_"Take this to Felix, he may need your help in this matter..."  
**Hey guys, this story seems to be getting a little long and so I'm deciding to end it on this cliff hanger and do a sequel very soon... Thankyou guys for the reviews, favourites and follows... Renesmee will find her mate in the next one for definite, but who will it be? I could use suggestions... And will the Volturi succeed in their plan? What should Honey's power be? I need suggestions! And will Honey and Renier become mates? **


	41. Redemption's heart

**Assassin Heart's sequel has begun, it's called Redemption's heart and it'll take a couple hours to be online but have a read and tell me what you think.  
**A special thankyou to Thiree, pinklady34, lionarra and kriscrable for your loyal support and thankyou to lantus123, midns and kriscrable for your suggestions for the sequel :P


End file.
